Seine Nemesis
by Lythanda
Summary: Severus Snape trifft die Frau wieder, die für ihn das höchste Glück und das schlimmste Grauen bedeutet. PostHBP. Warnung: Die beiden gehen zeitweilig sehr grausam miteinander um. Nichts für Zartbesaitete! Please R
1. Erstes Kapitel

**Erstes Kapitel**

…in dem ein unerwarteter Besuch erscheint

Wie ein Blitz fuhr der Schmerz in seinen Schädel und Severus Snape stöhnte gequält auf. Seit jenem Tag auf dem Turm von Hogwarts peinigten ihn immer wieder rasende Kopfschmerzen. Er wollte sich nicht überlegen, wo ihre Ursache liegen könnte, er wollte überhaupt nicht an diesen verfluchten Tag denken.

Und kaum hatte er das gedacht, schoben sich wieder die Bilder vor sein geistiges Auge.

Der grüne Blitz, der Dumbledore, den alten Narren vom Turm geschleudert hatte.

Das triumphierende Lachen Greybacks und sein vor ekelhafter Freude verzerrtes Gesicht.

Seine Flucht, um Draco in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Und dann Potter.

Einmal mehr Potter, der sich einmischen musste, unerträglich selbstgerecht, wie es schon sein Vater gewesen war.

Potter hatte ihn aufgehalten, hatte ihn beschimpft und trotz Allem hatte der Lehrer in ihm gesiegt und er hatte dem verdammten Balg noch Ratschläge mit auf den Weg gegeben.

Und wofür das Alles? Zur Weißglut getrieben hatte er sich fast vergessen und nur der Hippogreif hatte verhindert, dass er den Jungen schwer verletzten konnte.

Segen und Fluch zugleich, denn die Verletzungen, die ihm das Tier beigebracht hatte, waren tief und verheilten nur schlecht.

Und er hatte Draco verloren, der kopflos geflohen war.

Nun saß er hier in Spinners End und verfluchte den Tag wieder und wieder.

Seine dezenten Nachforschungen über den Verbleib des jungen Malfoy waren bisher ohne Erfolg geblieben, allerdings musste er sich auch sehr bedeckt halten, denn er war nun der meistgesuchte Mann der Zaubererwelt.

Stöhnend schleppte er sich in sein Arbeitszimmer und suchte im Tränkeschrank nach einem bestimmten Elixier. Er fand die Phiole und nahm einen großen Schluck.

Ekel schüttelte ihn, aber er spürte erleichtert, wie sich das Stechen hinter seiner Stirn fast augenblicklich zu einem leichten Pochen milderte.

Er verkorkte die Phiole sorgfältig und nahm sich vor, den Vorrat dieses Trankes beizeiten aufzufüllen.

Langsam ging er in sein Wohnzimmer, um in Ruhe abzuwarten, bis die Schmerzen vollständig abgeklungen waren.

Kaum saß er auf dem alten Ledersofa, als ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür ihn aufschrecken ließ.

Er wartete einen Moment, bis ihm klar wurde, dass Wurmschwanz ja fort gegangen war und er nun selber nachsehen musste, wer etwas von ihm wollte.

Unwillig ging er zur Tür, zögerte kurz, öffnete sie dann aber doch.

Vor ihm stand eine Frau, deren sandfarbenes, schulterlanges Haar ihr halb ins Gesicht hing. Sie war kleiner als er, schmal und wirkte abgerissen. Ihre Kleidung war sauber, aber schäbig und sie sah nicht so aus, als lege sie besonderen Wert auf ihr Äußeres.

Sein Blick blieb auf der schlohweißen Haarsträhne hängen, die seltsam fehl am Platz wirkte.

Ihr Gesicht war ebenmäßig und hätte schön sein können, wenn es nicht so hart gewesen wäre. Ihre Augen waren kalt, als sie ihn musterte.

„Du siehst schrecklich aus, Snape", sagte sie mit einem Hauch gehässigen Triumphs in der Stimme.

Die Stimme.

Jetzt erkannte er sie.

„Was willst Du, Kasparian?"

„Ich freue mich auch, Dich zu sehen, Snape", erwiderte sie mit einem spöttischen Zug um die Mundwinkel.

Er neigte leicht den Kopf, wartete immer noch auf eine Antwort auf seine Frage.

Sie seufzte und mit deutlich hörbarer Müdigkeit sagte sie: „Ich brauche eine Unterkunft. Ich kann im Moment nirgendwo hin und da fiel mir dieser Ort ein."

Er hob die Augenbrauen.

„Woher…"

„Du hast mich mal hierher eingeladen. Es mag ja sein, dass Du Dich weigerst, Dich an bestimmte Dinge zu erinnern, Snape, aber das ändert nichts an den Tatsachen, auch wenn Du es noch so sehr hasst, nicht alles kontrollieren zu können."

Er schwieg, ihre Worte trafen einen schmerzhaften Punkt.

„Also was ist, Snape. Lässt Du mich rein, oder soll ich hier draußen stehen und Aufmerksamkeit erregen?" Spott klang in ihren Worten mit.

Er zögerte kurz, dann trat er zur Seite. Sie ging an ihm vorbei ins Haus, sah sich kurz um und rümpfte die Nase. „Hat sich nicht verändert hier."

„Wenn es Dir nicht gefällt, kannst Du gerne wieder gehen." Er öffnete die Tür erneut, die er gerade hatte schließen wollen.

Sie schnaubte, erwiderte aber nichts, so dass er die Tür schloss.

Beide bewegten sich nicht aus dem Flur heraus, standen da, als warteten sie auf irgendetwas.

„Also nochmals. Warum kommst Du ausgerechnet jetzt hierher, Kasparian?"

„Wie gesagt, ich kann gerade nirgendwo hin und Du schuldest mir was, Snape."

Er hob erneut die Augenbrauen, sagte aber nichts, sondern ging ins Wohnzimmer vor.

Sie folgte ihm schweigend, sah sich in dem Zimmer um und setzte sich ungefragt auf einen der Ledersessel neben dem Sofa.

Snape ging zu einem Schrank, holte eine Flasche Elfenwein und zwei Gläser hervor, schenkte beide voll und stellte sie auf den Tisch vor dem Sofa. Dann nahm er Platz und sah sie fragend an.

Eugenia Kasparian sah sich noch einmal prüfend um, dann griff sie nach einem der Gläser, hob es und sagte voller Hohn: „Auf uns!"

Snape griff nach seinem Glas, hob es und nickte mit spöttisch gekräuselten Lippen.

Sie tranken und schwiegen eine lange Weile.

Jeder von ihnen hing seinen Gedanken und Erinnerungen nach.

Snape dachte an seinen ersten Tag in Hogwarts, die Auswahlprozedur des Hutes. Dort hatte er sie zum ersten Mal gesehen.

Ein kleines Mädchen, schon damals mit einem harten Zug um den Mund.

Als sie aufgerufen wurde, hörte er am Slytherin-Tisch bei den älteren Jungen Gemurmel. Ein großer Junge mit sandfarbenem Haar und einem schönen Gesicht sagte deutlich hörbar: „Eugenia, meine kleine Cousine. Sie kommt sicher zu uns nach Slytherin, sie ist eine echte Kasparian." Stolz schwang in seiner Stimme mit und der kleine Severus fühlte ein zwickendes Gefühl von Neid in seinem Bauch.

Und tatsächlich, der Hut sagte ohne zu Zögern „SLYTHERIN!"

Das Mädchen trottete zum Tisch ihres Cousins, wo sie mit begeistertem Applaus empfangen wurde. Sie setzte sich, ohne irgendeine Reaktion auf die Begrüßung zu zeigen.

Kurz darauf wurde auch Snape dem Haus zugeteilt und er musterte sie weiter.

Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl in einen Spiegel zu sehen. Nicht, dass sie ihm äußerlich ähnlich war, aber ihre Ausstrahlung erinnerte ihn fatal an sich selber.

Snape verdrängte die Erinnerung und sah Eugenia weiterhin an.

Er hob langsam die Hand und deutete auf die weiße Haarsträhne.

„Was ist passiert? Ich nehme nicht an, dass Du plötzlich auf modischen Schnickschnack stehst."

Sie lachte trocken auf, dann wurde ihr Gesicht wieder zu der undurchdringlichen Maske, doch einen Moment konnte er einen entsetzlichen Schmerz in ihren Augen auftauchen sehen.

„Mir ging es nach der Geburt eine zeitlang nicht sehr gut", sagte sie, ohne ihn anzusehen.

Er verzog ebenfalls keine Mine.

„Du hast also ein Kind."

„Wir, Severus. Wir. Zu einem Kind gehören gemeinhin zwei."

Eine eiskalte Hand griff nach seinen Eingeweiden, als er sie anstarrte.


	2. Zweites Kapitel

**Zweites Kapitel**

… in dem ein Kind auftaucht und wieder verschwindet

Severus sah Eugenia im ersten Schuljahr sehr oft, sie hatten gemeinsam Unterricht und hielten sich oft im Gemeinschaftsraum auf. Wie er ging sie nur widerwillig und unter Gruppenzwang zu den Quidditch-Spielen, sie machte sich einfach nichts aus der kollektiven Begeisterung.

Einmal sah er sie, wie sie sich mit einem rothaarigen Gryffindor-Mädchen stritt. Sie hatten gemeinsamen Unterricht in Kräuterkunde und nach der Stunde waren die beiden Mädchen in einen Streit verfallen. Die anderen Schüler waren längst aus dem Gewächshaus gestürmt und Severus war wie meistens ein wenig hinter der Masse geblieben. So sah er nun, dass Eugenia wutentbrannt ihren Zauberstab zog. Doch statt sofort einen Fluch auf die Andere abzufeuern, wartete sie zu Severus' Erstaunen, bis das rothaarige Mädchen auch ihren Zauberstab aus dem Umhang genestelt hatte und auf sie richtete. Dann aber feuerte Eugenia mit blitzartiger Geschwindigkeit einen Fluch auf die Gryffindor ab, der deren Haare erst grün werden und dann noch zähen grünen Schleim aus ihnen tropfen ließ.

Severus musste grinsen, aber dann sah er, wie Eugenia ohne Hast ihren Zauberstab wegsteckte und sich umdrehte. Sie ließ die heulende Gryffindor einfach stehen, ohne die Gelegenheit zu Hohn und Spott zu nutzen.

Er verdrückte sich schnell, bevor sie ihn bemerken konnte, aber ihr merkwürdiges Verhalten ließ ihn nicht los und er grübelte noch lange darüber nach, was es bedeutete.

Viel später erfuhr er, wer der ältere Junge gewesen war, der sie als seine Cousine angekündigt hatte.

Nicholas Kasparian. Der wohl begabteste Zauberer, der Hogwarts seit vielen Jahrzehnten besucht hatte, hieß es.

Sein überragendes Talent in allen Fächern, die mit Zauberei zu tun hatten, hatte Slytherin den Hauspokal gesichert, seit er an der Schule war, und so war er der Held seines Hauses.

In diesem und dem nächsten Jahr sah er oft, wie Nicholas mit Eugenia Duelle übte. Er schien es sehr ernst zu nehmen, seiner Cousine alles beizubringen, was er konnte.

Erstaunlicherweise war er auch für sein ausgeprägtes Fairplay bekannt. Er ließ niemals zu, dass in seiner Gegenwart unfair gekämpft wurde, was ihm allerlei Unmut bei seinen Kameraden einbrachte.

Er war souverän genug, darüber hinweg zu sehen und seine konstanten Erfolge im Unterricht und der damit verbundene Punktgewinn sicherten ihm seine unangreifbare Position.

Jetzt erst begriff Snape, was er im ersten Jahr am Gewächshaus gesehen hatte. Eugenia hatte sich nur an die Duellregeln gehalten, die ihr Cousin ihr beigebracht hatte. Außerdem hatte sie wohl auch keinerlei Interesse daran, einen anderen zu verspotten, wenn der bereits besiegt war.

Ein merkwürdiges Mädchen, das ihm immer wieder Rätsel aufgab.

Severus schluckte. Sein Kind? Sie hatte ein Kind und er sollte der Vater sein?

Nur langsam sickerte das soeben Gehörte in seinen Verstand und er begriff die volle Tragweite dessen, was sie ihm da gesagt hatte.

Er sah sie an, während die eisige Hand in seinen Eingeweiden wühlte. In ihren Augen sah er, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte, dass es nicht nur eine Finte war, um ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen.

Langsam erreichte die Erkenntnis auch sein Herz, er wusste nicht, was er fühlte, nur dass ein vages Gefühl von Wärme das Eis aus seinem Inneren vertrieb.

„Wo…"

Seine Stimme schien nicht ihm zu gehören, es war nur ein Krächzen, das er hervorbrachte.

Er räusperte sich. „Wie alt ist es? Wo ist es jetzt? Warum hast Du nie…"

Er wusste nicht, welche Fragen er zuerst stellen sollte, aber sie brachte ihn mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen.

„Dein Sohn hat nur drei Tage gelebt, Severus", erwiderte sie kalt. „Wer weiß, vielleicht war das besser, als herauszufinden, wer seine Eltern waren."

Er starrte sie einen Moment lang fassungslos an, dann wurde seine Miene wieder hart.

„Wahrscheinlich hast Du Recht, Eugenia. Du eignest Dich wohl nur als Mutter eines toten Kindes."

Eugenia zuckte zusammen. Warum hatte sie ihm das so grausam gesagt? Sie hatte doch gesehen, dass es ihn verletzen würde. Aber irgendwie war es genau das gewesen, was sie wollte.

Wortlos erhob sie sich und verließ den Raum.

Snape blieb sitzen. Nach dem kurzen heftigen Schmerz, der ihren Worten gefolgt war, hatte sich Leere in ihm ausgebreitet. Er fühlte nichts und das war ihm gar nicht so unwillkommen.

Andererseits sah er auch wieder den Schmerz in ihren Augen, als sie von dem Kind erzählt hatte und er sah sie zusammenzucken, als er ihr gerade eben Kontra gegeben hatte.

Es war fast automatisch gewesen, dass er sie so verletzt hatte, wie sie ihn.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Würden sie denn niemals damit aufhören können?

Langsam erhob er sich, um zu sehen, wohin sie gegangen war.

Eugenia rauschte aus dem Wohnzimmer und stand im Flur. Etwas unsicher sah sie sich um. Ein guter Abgang war etwas feines, aber danach sollte man zumindest wissen, wohin man ging.

Sie drehte sich herum und setzte sich schließlich auf die unterste Stufe der Holztreppe, die scheinbar ins obere Stockwerk führte.

Innerlich fluchend biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe. Warum hatte sie nicht ihre Klappe halten können. Warum konnte sie ihn nicht in Frieden lassen. Mühsam würgte sie den Impuls einfach loszuweinen herunter. Sie würde sich jetzt hier nicht gehen lassen, nicht, wenn die Gefahr bestand, dass er sie so sah.

Gerade rechtzeitig, bemerkte sie, denn die Tür des Wohnzimmers öffnete sich und Snape trat heraus. Er sah sie auf der Treppe sitzen und blickte eine Weile zu ihr herüber, als müsse er eine Entscheidung fällen.

Dann trat er auf sie zu, setzte sich stumm neben sie und starrte auf dem Boden vor seinen Füssen. Wenn er doch nur wüsste, wie man es anstellte, sich zu entschuldigen.

Noch während er grübelte, hörte er sie leise sagen: „Frieden für heute?"

Er sah auf und drehte den Kopf zu ihr. Eine bissige Bemerkung kam ihm fast automatisch in den Sinn, aber er verschluckte sie noch rechtzeitig. Dann nickte er.

„Genug blutende Wunden für einen Abend, Genia."

Sie zuckte bei der Nennung dieses Kosenamens, den sie so viele Jahre nicht mehr gehört hatte, leicht zusammen.

Und wie jedes Mal, wenn er ihn aussprach, lief ihr ein Schauder über den Rücken, so weich und samtig klang seine Stimme bei diesem einen Wort. Sie spürte, dass es ihm ernst damit war das Friedensangebot anzunehmen, denn sonst hätte er das nicht gesagt.

Zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren erschien ein echtes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Ich bin müde", sagte sie schlicht und er erhob sich.

„Komm."

Er führte sie die Treppe nach oben bedeutete ihr mit einer Hand einer bestimmten Stufe auszuweichen und zeigte ihr ein Zimmer im oberen Stock. Aus einem Schrank nahm er Bettzeug und gab es ihr. Dann zeigte er ihr noch, wo das Bad war und brachte sie wieder zurück in das Gästezimmer.

„Gute Nacht, Eugenia."

„Gute Nacht. Und….."

Sie drehte sich weg von ihm, aber er hörte, wie sie fast unhörbar „Danke" murmelte.

Dann schloss sich die Tür und er stand auf dem Korridor.

Er starrte auf die Tür, hinter der sie verschwunden war und wollte ihr noch etwas sagen. Es gab so vieles, das ungesagt geblieben war. Langsam hob er die Hand und streckte sie wie mit einer bittenden Geste nach der Tür aus, ließ sie dann doch wieder sinken.

Schließlich straffte er sich und ging wieder hinunter, um noch seine Wunde zu versorgen und dann auch ins Bett zu gehen.


	3. Drittes Kapitel

**Drittes Kapitel**

…in dem eine widerspenstige Wurzel ein Gespräch eröffnet und eine Vereinbarung getroffen wird

In ihrem dritten Jahr in Hogwarts war Nicholas nicht mehr an der Schule und Eugenia war immer öfter alleine.

Es war nicht nur seine Gesellschaft, die ihr nun abging, auch sein permanenter Schutz fehlte ihr jetzt sehr. Sie hatte sich bemüht, immer nach seinen Regeln zu handeln und sich damit einige befremdete bis böse Blicke und Kommentare ihrer Hauskameraden eingehandelt. Einzig Nicholas' Stellung innerhalb des Hauses hatte sie davor bewahrt, dass die Blicke und geflüsterten Kommentare in offene Feindseligkeiten umschlugen.

Nun bemühte sie sich in erster Linie darum unsichtbar zu sein oder zumindest keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen und dazu lernte sie eine wichtige Lektion für ihr Leben: Wenn Du verhindern willst, dass jemand Dich schlägt, dann sorge dafür, dass er nicht in die Lage kommt, das zu tun.

Für sie hieß das, dass sie sich ablehnend jedem gegenüber verhielt, der sich ihr nähern wollte, dass sie sich eine Aura der Unnahbarkeit zulegte und jeden der das zu ignorieren versuchte, mit einem bissigen Kommentar oder einem angedrohten Fluch auf Distanz hielt. Es war nicht unbedingt schön, aber es erfüllte letztendlich seinen Zweck. Sie hatte keine Freunde, aber andererseits kam ihr auch niemand nahe genug, um sie zu verletzen.

So saß sie oft in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes und las in ihren Büchern.

Severus ging es ähnlich, er hielt sich oft abseits der Gruppen, die sich inzwischen innerhalb des Hauses gebildet hatten. Es lag ihm nicht, sich einem Anführer unterzuordnen, aber selber anführen wollte er auch nicht. Also blieb nur die Rolle des außenstehenden Beobachters, etwas, das ihm gar nicht so unangenehm war. Er vermisste es nicht, Freunde zu haben, denn im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Kindern hatte er das Gefühl nie gekannt.

Einzig Eugenia weckte immer wieder sein Interesse. Sie war ihm so ähnlich und doch so grundlegend anders, als er.

Er respektierte ihre Distanziertheit, fand aber eine merkwürdige Zufriedenheit darin, sie oft heimlich zu beobachten.

Eines Nachmittags saß sie wieder einmal an einem der Arbeitstische an der hinteren Wand des Gemeinschaftsraums und bereitete ihre Zutaten für die nächste Zaubertrankstunde vor.

Aber wie sie es auch anstellte, die verdammten Wurzeln wollten sich nicht ordentlich schneiden lassen, sie zerfaserten immer wieder und die Schnittkanten waren nie schön glatt, wie sie es sein sollten, sondern sahen regelrecht zerfetzt aus.

Sie fluchte leise, als sich bei einem weiteren Versuch, der störrischen Wurzeln Herr zu werden auch noch in den Finger schnitt.

„Du musst sie diagonal schneiden, dann bekommst Du glatte Schnitte hin."

Sie steckte sich den blutenden Finger in den Mund und sah auf.

Severus stand vor ihr und sah interessiert auf das Durcheinander auf dem Arbeitstisch.

Sie wappnete sich für eine spöttische Bemerkung über ihr offensichtliches Versagen auf dem Gebiet, aber er stand nur schweigend da.

Langsam zog sie den Finger aus dem Mund, nuschelte: „Danke" und betrachtete den tiefen Schnitt.

Dann zog sie ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche, richtete ihn auf ihren Finger und murmelte leise ein Wort. Der Schnitt hörte auf der Stelle auf zu bluten und schloss sich dann langsam von einem Ende zum Anderen.

Severus deutete auf die zerfledderten Wurzelstücke auf dem Tisch und sagte schüchtern: „Wenn Du willst, zeig ich's Dir."

Eugenia nickte und er griff nach dem Messer. Mit schnellen, präzisen Bewegungen schnitt er die Wurzelstücke in kleine Streifen, genau so, wie es das Lehrbuch vorschrieb.

Er drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Du musst das Messer schräg ansetzen, dann schneidest Du mit den Fasern, nicht gegen sie. Wenn Du das beachtest, ist es eigentlich ganz einfach."

„Toll." Sie war wirklich beeindruckt und vergaß völlig, dass sie ihn eigentlich wie jeden anderen wegbeißen müsste. „Echt, ich wünschte, ich könnte da auch."

Severus lief leicht rosa an, dann deutete er auf ihren Finger, wo von dem tiefen Schnitt nur noch eine dünne rote Linie zu sehen war.

„Das ist aber auch nicht schlecht. Woher kannst Du so was?"

„Meine Mum war Heilerin. Sie bestand darauf, dass ich Erste Hilfe Zauber beherrschen müsse. Ich konnte das schon lange, bevor ich zur Schule gekommen bin."

Er nickte stumm, wollte das Gespräch mit ihr gerne fortsetzen, aber er wusste nicht, wie. Es erstaunte ihn, wie wohl er sich in ihrer Nähe fühlte, allerdings fiel ihm noch immer nichts ein, was er sagen konnte und so nickte er noch einmal und murmelte: „Naja, wenn Du noch mal Hilfe bei Zaubertränken brauchst…"

Auch Eugenia wusste nicht so recht, was sie sagen sollte und so erwiderte sie nur: „Ja, danke."

Dann sah sie zu, wie er wieder zu seinem Platz ging, an dem er seine Bücher zur Seite gelegt hatte, als er ihr zur Hilfe gekommen war.

Merkwürdiger Kerl, dachte sie. So anders als die anderen Idioten hier, aber irgendwie auch unheimlich.

Er hatte heftige Probleme mit einer Gruppe von Gryffindor-Jungen, mit denen er sich duellierte, wann immer sie aufeinander trafen.

Sie dachte an Lily Evans und ihren Streit gleich zu Anfang des ersten Schuljahrs. Sie hatte Glück gehabt, dass ihr Fluch und ihre generelle ablehnende Haltung die Gryffindor von da an von ihr ferngehalten hatte. Mit etwas mehr Pech wäre sie genauso eine Zielscheibe geworden, wie Severus es nun für die Jungs war.

Sie seufzte, dann wandte sie sich wieder der Zutatenliste zu.

Es war erstaunlich, wie gut Eugenia geschlafen hatte, obwohl sie eigentlich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gut schlief. Sie stand auf und fühlte sich besser als seit sehr langer Zeit. Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche ging sie hinunter in die Küche, wo Snape bereits am Tisch saß.

Er grüßte sie mit einem stummen Nicken und deutete auf eine Teekanne, die auf dem Herd stand. Sie nahm sich eine Tasse Tee und einige Nahrungsmittel, die lieblos auf der Arbeitsfläche neben dem Herd ausgebreitet waren. Mit Tasse und gefülltem Teller setzte sie sich zu ihm an den Tisch und sie aßen schweigend.

Interessiert ließ Eugenia den Blick durch die Küche schweifen und blieb an einer alten Ausgabe des Tagespropheten hängen, die zwischen benutztem Geschirr und ein paar alten Lappen lag. Auf dem Titelblatt prangte ein Bild von Severus, der immer wieder den Kopf wegdrehte und die Überschrift versprach in reißerischen Worten, dass das Ministerium in allerkürzester Zeit spektakuläre Fahndungserfolge erwarte.

Mit einer Kopfbewegung deutete sie auf die Zeitung.

„Soso, Du bist jetzt der Staatsfeind Nummer 1." Sie lachte ein kaltes Lachen. „Nimm Dich in Acht, Bella wird es Dir nicht verzeihen, dass Du ihr den Rang abgelaufen hast."

Er schnaubte verächtlich.

„Hast also den alten Mann getötet", fuhr sie fort. „Warum?"

Er sah auf. Es hatte echte Neugier aus ihrer Frage geklungen.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte."

„Ich habe Zeit." Sie nahm sich noch einen Toast und mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs war er heiß und knusprig.

„Warum hast Du eigentlich Zeit?"

Sie biss in den Toast, das Kauen schien plötzlich ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit zu beanspruchen.

Er ließ nicht locker. „Wieso kannst Du nirgendwo hin?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist ne lange Geschichte."

„Was ist mit Nicholas? Kann er nicht…"

Sie unterbrach ihn und ihre Worte waren scharf wie Messer. „Ich bin schon lange nicht mehr Nicholas' kleine schützenswerte Cousine. Er legt so viel Wert auf Ehre. Sieh mich an. Sehe ich aus, als hätte ich nur einen Funken Ehre?" Sie lachte schmerzerfüllt und es gab Snape einen Stich, sie so zu sehen. Er wollte seine Hand ausstrecken, um ihren Arm zu berühren, da fuhr sie fort: „Immerhin hatte ich ein uneheliches Kind. Und dazu noch mit einem Halbblüter."

Er zuckte zusammen wie unter einem Peitschenhieb.

Es verging ein Moment, dann sah er sie an und mit einem höhnischen Lächeln sagte bösartig leise: „Nun ja, es war noch nie Deine Stärke, Menschen zu halten, die Dir etwas bedeuten, nicht war, Kasparian? Niemand möchte über lange Zeit mit Dir in Verbindung gebracht werden, warum sollte das bei Deiner fabelhaften Reinblüter-Familie anders sein?"

Tränen schossen ihr bei seinen Worten in die Augen, aber sie blinzelte sie fort. Niemals im Leben würde sie sich die Blöße geben, vor ihm zu weinen. Diesen Triumph wollte sie ihm niemals gönnen. Und letztendlich hätte sie sich diesen Satz auch sparen können, das wusste sie. Er hatte nur einen Zweck gehabt und den hatte er erfüllt, er hatte Severus Snape grausam verletzt.

Snape merkte an ihren Augen, dass er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Doch das Gefühl des Sieges wurde sofort abgelöst von einer seltsamen Trauer.

Es wiederholte sich wieder und wieder, wenn immer sie sich näher kamen, schlugen sie einander ins Gesicht.

Als wäre das die einzige Form der Nähe, die sie einander zugestehen konnten, als bräuchten sie das, um bei dem anderen eine emotionale Reaktion hervor zu rufen.

Sie schwiegen lange und ein fremder Beobachter hätte bemerken können, dass es der gleiche grausame Schmerz war, der sich in ihren Augen widerspiegelte.

Lange Zeit sagte keiner von ihnen etwas, aber schließlich brach Snape das Schweigen.

„Hör zu, ich will Dir ein Angebot machen. Ich habe ein Problem, das ich aufgrund meiner derzeitigen Situation kaum alleine bewältigen kann und Du brauchst eine Unterkunft.

Ich biete Dir mein Gästezimmer an und Du hörst Dich im Gegenzug an allen möglichen Orten nach dem Verbleib von Draco Malfoy um."

Er musterte sie, sie hatte bei seinem Vorschlag die Augen zusammengekniffen.

„Also, was ist? Einverstanden?"

„Was hast Du mit einer Malfoy-Brut zu schaffen, Snape?", fragte sie in unerwartet scharfem Tonfall.

Er sah sie aufmerksam an. Offensichtlich war sie ihrem Cousin doch noch immer ähnlicher, als er vermutet hatte und sie es wahrhaben wollte.

Er stieß ein freudloses Lachen aus.

„Das muss Dich momentan nicht kümmern, es ist lediglich der Preis für Kost und Logis."

Sie musterte ihn einen Moment, als erwarte sie, dass die Sache noch irgendeinen Haken habe, dann aber nickte sie. „Einverstanden."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Viertes Kapitel

**Viertes Kapitel**

……in dem eine Bande arroganter Halbaffen beinahe alles verdirbt

Eugenia war Nicholas darin sehr ähnlich, dass sie alle Fächer mit Zauberei perfekt beherrschte, aber bei dem Rest nicht sehr gut war.

Sie versaute häufig Zaubertränke und Severus half ihr immer wieder, die Fehler auszubügeln. Sie waren in den letzten beiden Jahren zögerlich so etwas wie Freunde geworden. Beide unsicher, ob es eine solche Person in ihrem Leben überhaupt geben durfte. Und doch fühlten sie mehr und mehr eine merkwürdige Anziehungskraft, die vom Anderen ausging und so verbrachten sie immer wieder Zeit miteinander, sie redeten, schwiegen, machten ihre Aufgaben und manchmal starrten sie einfach auf dem See.

Es war ihr fünftes Jahr in Hogwarts und die ZAG-Prüfungen standen bevor. Sie büffelten gemeinsam und allein, taten alles, um sich gut auf die Aufgaben vorzubereiten.

Schließlich kamen die ersten schriftlichen Prüfungen und als sie fertig waren und jeder Schüler nach draußen strebte, um frische Luft zu bekommen und die Anspannung loszuwerden, wurde Eugenia ungewollt Zeuge einer scheußlichen Szene.

Sie beobachtete, wie Potter und Black, zwei der übelsten Gryffindor-Angeber gemeinsam mit ihren Freunden zur Belustigung einer großen Gruppe von Schülern Severus kopfüber in der Luft schweben ließen.

Sie beobachtete die Szene, als sie gerade aus dem Schloss kam und zum See wollte. Eine kleine Hecke verdeckte sie, aber sie hatte freie Sicht auf das, was geschah. Schließlich kam auch noch Evans, diese entsetzliche Zicke und meinte, ihr soziales Gewissen damit beruhigen zu müssen, dass sie Severus verteidigte. Hatte sie denn keinerlei Gespür dafür, dass sie ihn nur noch mehr demütigte? Eugenia war versucht, ihren Zauberstab zu ziehen und das dumme Mädchen zu verhexen. Nur der Gedanke, dass Severus es nicht ertragen würde, wenn sie ihm auch noch zur Seite sprang, hielt sie davon ab. Wenigstens hing er nun nicht mehr in der Luft, dachte sie.

Schließlich, nach einem bösen Wortgefecht verzog sich Evans und kaum war sie weg, schwang Potter auch schon wieder seinen Zauberstab und Snape baumelte ein weiteres Mal kopfüber in der Luft.

Eugenia traute ihren Ohren nicht, als er fragte, wer dafür sei, dass er Snapes Unterhose verschwinden lasse solle. Sie wollte nicht glauben, dass das passieren konnte, aber auf das zustimmende Johlen der Schüler machte Potter seine Drohung wahr und ließ die Unterhose tatsächlich verschwinden.

Eugenia war klar, dass es eine noch schlimmere Demütigung für ihn sein musste, wenn er ihr Mitgefühl sah, das sie jetzt aus tiefstem Herzen empfand, also versteckte sie sich noch tiefer hinter der Hecke.

Sie sah sein Gesicht, in dem plötzlich eine Veränderung vor sich ging. Scham und Verzweiflung verschwanden und eine beängstigende Leere ersetzte sie. Es war, als hätte Snape sich vollständig in sein Inneres zurückgezogen und nähme nicht mehr an der Szene teil.

Was auch immer das war, was sie dort in seinem Gesicht beobachtete, ihr wurde schlagartig klar, dass er nie mehr der Gleiche sein würde.

Sie wandte sich ab, um die quälende Szene zu verlassen und so hörte sie nicht mehr, wie James spöttisch rief: „Was würde Kasparian wohl sagen, wenn sie das Elend hier sehen könnte?"

Er sah in Snapes Gesicht.

„Tu nicht so, als wäre Dir das egal, Schniefelus. Jeder weiß doch, dass Du auf sie scharf bist, aber ich fürchte, Versager wie Du haben keine Chance. Nicht mal bei einem zickigen Eisblock wie Kasparian. Ein Mädchen müsste wohl tot sein, damit Du eine Chance bekommst. Andererseits glaube ich nicht, dass Kasparian sehr wählerisch sein kann, so wie sie aussieht und sich benimmt. Vielleicht hast Du ja doch noch eine Chance."

Er lachte laut, aber die Stimmung begann umzuschlagen. Es wurde stiller und die Zuschauer fingen an, sich unbehaglich zu fühlen. Murmelnd wandten sie sich ab und wanderte zum Schloss zurück.

James verlor schlagartig das Interesse und ließ Severus mit einem Armschlenker auf den Boden krachen.

Er wandte sich an Sirius und begann sofort über die noch ausstehenden Prüfungen zu reden. Ins Gespräch vertieft gingen die vier Freunde auch auf das Schloss zu. Einzig Lupin drehte sich noch einmal um und sah Snape einen Moment lang an. Scham spiegelte sich in seinem Blick, aber ohne etwas zu sagen wandte auch er sich ab und lief hinter seinen Freunden her.

Severus wünschte sich nur noch eines: die Erde möge sich auftun und ihn für immer verschlingen.

Er wollte sterben, sich in Luft auflösen, egal was, nur nie wieder seinen Schulkameraden begegnen.

Am Schlimmsten war, dass er Eugenia gesehen hatte, wie sie in der Ferne zur Schule gegangen war. Hatte sie die Szene gesehen? Hatte sie wohlmöglich gehört, was James gesagt hatte?

Er würde ihr nie wieder in die Augen sehen können, er wollte ihr nie wieder begegnen. Zwar wusste er nicht, ob sie wirklich etwas gesehen oder gehört hatte, aber sicher war sicher. Er würde es nicht ertragen können, wenn sie ihn so gesehen hatte.

Heiße Tränen voller Zorn und Hass liefen ihm über die Wangen. Sie hatten alles kaputt gemacht. Alles.

Er schwor sich, Rache zu nehmen und ihnen auch alles zu zerstören, wenn er jemals die Gelegenheit haben würde.

So weit es sich vermeiden ließ, ging Severus Eugenia in den nächsten Tagen aus dem Weg, wenn sie gemeinsamen Unterricht hatten, vermied er Blickkontakte und sprach nie ein Wort mit ihr. Scham brannte in ihm und verbrannte fast jedes andere Gefühl. Fast jedes, Hass loderte immer wieder auf, wenn er die Gryffindor-Bande sah und ihr tuscheln und lachen hörte.

Eugenia wusste genau, warum er sie mied und sie konnte fast nachempfinden, wie er sich fühlen musste. Nur hatte sie keine Idee, was sie dagegen tun konnte. Sie glaubte, es würde ihm gut tun, wenn sie ein Stück normalen Umgang in sein Leben bringen konnte, wenn sie ihm weismachen konnte, dass sie nichts gesehen hatte und ihm so ermöglichte, mit ihr gemeinsam weiter zu machen, wie früher.

Sie wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, aber sie vermisste die Stunden mit ihm mehr, als sie jemals geglaubt hätte, etwas vermissen zu können.

Sie verbrachte Stunden damit, zu grübeln, wie sie sich ihm nähern konnte, ohne, dass er annahm, sie hätte die verheerende Szene gesehen.

Schließlich hatte sie eine Idee.

Sie passte ihn nach einer Stunde draußen ab und stellte sich ihm in den Weg. Dann, als sie schon Panik in seinen Augen sehen konnte, blaffte sie ihn furchtbar an, was für ein treuloser, widerlicher Mistkerl er wäre und dass sie jede Sekunde bedauere, die sie an ihn verschwendet habe. Und dass er wenigstens den Mumm haben könnte, ihr mitzuteilen, warum er nicht mehr ihr Freund sein wolle. Sie redete sich in Rage und am Ende schrie sie ihn in Grund und Boden.

Severus stand wie versteinert da und als er begriff, dass sie offensichtlich keine Ahnung hatte, warum er sie schnitt, dass sie glaubte, er wolle nicht mehr mit ihr befreundet sein, erfüllte ihn Erleichterung.

Er wusste zwar nicht, wie er jetzt reagieren sollte und brummte irgendetwas unverständliches, als er sich umdrehte und davon schlurfte, aber die Basis war gelegt, dass sie sich wieder sehen konnten.

Einige Zeit später traf Eugenia Remus Lupin auf einem Gang nahe dem Ravenclaw-Turm. Sie zögerte einen Moment als er an ihr vorbei ging, dann packte sie seinen Arm und hielt ihn fest.

„Was für ein Vertrauensschüler bist Du eigentlich?"

„Wieso, was meinst Du?"

„Das weißt Du verdammt gut, Lupin."

Ihre Augen flammten vor Zorn, aber er wusste wirklich nicht wovon sie redete.

„Wie gut, dass für das Haus Gryffindor nur Mut erforderlich ist und kein Fairplay, nicht war? Sonst könntest Du nicht immer tatenlos zusehen, wie Deine Freunde einzelne Schüler, die sie nicht mögen fertig machen."

Remus starrte sie fassungslos an, als er begriff, wovon sie redete.

„Merlin, ihr seid so erbärmlich."

Er lief rot an, murmelte dann aber nur: „Ich werde mit ihnen reden, ok?"

Sie schnaubte verächtlich, spuckte vor seinen Füssen aus und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort davon.

Es war Abend geworden und um zu zeigen, dass sie die Abmachung ernst nahm, hatte Eugenia den Nachmittag mit Nachforschungen verbracht. Sie war erst einmal der naheliegendsten Idee nachgegangen und hatte das Stammhaus der Malfoys aufgesucht. Aber sie fand nur heraus, dass Malfoy Manor verlassen war, dass dort nur noch ein Hauself das Haus in Ordnung hielt.

Niemand wusste, wo Narcissa geblieben war, sie hatte das Haus nach Abschluss des Schuljahres verlassen und war seitdem nicht mehr gesehen worden.

Draco war nicht zuhause aufgetaucht, da war der Elf sich absolut sicher.

Als sie ihren Bericht beendet hatte, war Snape zwar nicht zufrieden, aber wenigstens war ein Anfang gemacht.

Sie aßen gemeinsam zu Abend und erst, als sie fertig waren, begannen sie ein Gespräch.

Eugenia musterte Severus lange, dann fragte sie, was ihr schon den ganzen Tag auf der Zunge gelegen hatte.

„Was hast Du mit den Malfoys zu tun, Severus? Warum suchst Du ihren Jungen?"

Snape schwieg lange, er schien zu überlegen, ob er sich mit ihr auf dieses Gespräch einlassen solle. Schließlich antwortete er: „Ich habe einen Eid geleistet, Draco zu beschützen."

Etwas wie Kummer schwang in seiner Stimme mit, aber Eugenia konnte nicht ahnen, dass das nur die halbe Wahrheit war, dass der Schwur längst erfüllt war und ihn jetzt nur noch etwas erfüllte, das rational nicht zu erklären war. Als könne es das, was geschehen war abmildern, wenn er herausfand, wo Draco steckte, ihn fand und heil zu seiner Mutter zurückbrachte.

Eugenia nickte ernst. „Ein Schwur. Ja, natürlich, das bindet Dich."

Er erinnerte sich, wie ernsthaft sie schon immer diese Art von Dingen betrachtete hatte und wie wichtig Aspekte wie Ehre und Integrität ihrer Familie immer gewesen waren.

Wieder breitete sich Schweigen zwischen ihnen aus.

„Wem hast Du diesen Schwur geleistet?", fragte sie schließlich in die Stille hinein.

Er zögerte. Dann entschloss er sich, die Wahrheit zu sagen. Zumindest soweit es ihm klug erschien.

„Seiner Mutter."

Sie lachte. Der Laut klang blechern in der kleinen Küche.

„Narcissa, die stolze Tochter des Hauses Black hat Dir einen Eid abgerungen?"

Er sah sie mit steinerner Miene an. In diesem Moment war er froh, dass sie nicht wusste, was genau für einen Schwur er geleistet hatte, dass er sich zu einem unbrechbaren Schwur hatte verleiten lassen.

„War es Teil dieses Schwurs, den alten Mann zu töten?"

Er sah erstaunt auf. Wusste sie…? Nein, das konnte nicht sein, niemand konnte davon wissen.

Er stand auf, und ging wortlos in das angrenzende Wohnzimmer, um sich demonstrativ ein Buch aus dem Regal zu nehmen.

Eugenia folgte ihm, ein spöttisches Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

„Ich frage mich, was man anstellen muss, um Dich dazu zu bringen, irgendetwas zu schwören, Severus."

Er ignorierte sie. Wenn sie sich nicht geändert hatte, dann würde er sie damit in den Wahnsinn treiben, das wusste er und ein Teil von ihm freute sich darauf.

Sie seufzte, als sie sich zu ihm setzte.

„Ach Sevus, was ist nur aus uns geworden?" Ihre Stimme war leise und tiefes Bedauern klang aus ihr.

Er schwieg weiter, verwundert, wie sehr der alte Kosename, den nur sie ihm gegeben hatte, ihn noch immer berührte.

Jeder von ihnen hatte an diesem Abend einen Angriff gegen den anderen gestartet, aber beide hatten es irgendwie geschafft, keinerlei Grausamkeiten daraus abzuleiten.

Und doch wussten sie beide nicht, ob das etwas Gutes war, oder ob es vielleicht viel Schlimmer war, als jede Verletzung, die sie sich im Laufe der Zeit zugefügt hatten.


	5. Fünftes Kapitel

**Fünftes Kapitel**

… in dem eine simple Berührung so vieles verändert

Trotz Eugenias List war es eine schwierige Zeit für Severus und sie. Es dauerte lange, bis sie wieder den vertrauten Umgang miteinander hatten. Zu tief saß das, was die Szene in Severus angerichtet hatte.

Der bis dahin immer so völlig beherrschte und kontrollierte Junge hatte sich emotional völlig verausgabt und es fiel ihm schwer, die brodelnden Emotionen wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Es war, als wäre eine Schleuse geöffnet worden und er hatte es schwer, damit zurecht zu kommen. Er arbeitete hart daran, sich diese Veränderung nach außen nicht anmerken zu lassen, aber immer, wenn er den Gryffindors begegnete, brodelte Zorn und ein Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit und Demütigung in ihm hoch.

Eugenia bemühte sich, das alles zu ignorieren, aber auch sie erlebte mehr und mehr Anfeindungen und ihre ablehnende und bissige Art, damit umzugehen machte es nicht leichter. Nur wusste sie nicht, was sie sonst hätte tun sollen.

Es kam eine Zeit, in der sie etwas vermisste, von dem sie niemals geglaubt hatte, dass sie so etwas brauchen würde. Eine beste Freundin.

Sie beobachtete die anderen Mädchen, die oft in Gruppen zusammen waren und tuschelten, kicherten und manchmal heulten.

Bisher war sie diesen Mädchen immer nur mit Verachtung begegnet, aber manchmal sah sie auch zwei zusammenstehen oder sitzen, die sich ganz offensichtlich gegenseitig ihr Herz ausschütteten und sich trösteten. Und wenn sie das sah, dann zog sich etwas in ihrem Inneren schmerzhaft zusammen.

Abends in ihrem Bett dachte sie oft darüber nach, aber es war nun mal, wie es war und sie kehrte zu ihrer alten Strategie zurück. Was Du nicht haben kannst, verachte aus tiefstem Herzen. Denn wenn Du Dir selber vormachst, dass Du es gar nicht willst, dann tut es nicht so weh, es nicht zu haben.

Und doch fehlte ihr jemand, mit dem sie reden konnte. Severus kam nicht in Frage, denn um ihn ging es ja. Sie hatte das Gefühl, sie habe etwas Falsches gegessen, wenn er in ihrer Nähe war, wenn sie alleine waren. Es war so schrecklich verwirrend und es zerstörte das angenehme, freundliche Gefühl, das sie sonst immer in seiner Gegenwart gehabt hatte. Sie wollte es zurück haben, dieses Gefühl kühler Nähe. Sie wollte keine Komplikationen, sie hasste Komplikationen, die immer nur alles kaputt machten, was sie sich mühevoll aufbaute.

Wut stieg in ihr auf. Wut auf Severus, Wut auf sich selber, Wut auf die Welt, die sie nicht in Ruhe ließ.

Ihr Leben war ein zerbrechliches Gebilde und das wusste sie und sie hasste alles, was Unsicherheit mit sich brachte.

Abends lag sie im Bett und wünschte sich nichts mehr auf der Welt, als jemanden, mit dem sie über das, was Severus in ihr auslöste, reden konnte.

Severus fühlt in Eugenias Nähe eine immer stärkere Anziehung, ein kribbeliges Gefühl, wenn sie ihn ansah. Eigentlich, das musste er sich eingestehen, hatte er das schon immer gefühlt, aber er hatte dieses Gefühl auch immer tief in sein Innerstes verdrängt, wenn es aufgetaucht war.

Nun aber, nachdem er immer wieder von hoch kochenden Gefühlen heimgesucht wurde, ließ sich auch dieses Gefühl nicht mehr so leicht fort schieben.

Und irgendwie fühlte es sich auch gut an, gestand er sich ängstlich ein.

Er kämpfte noch immer mit den Folgen seiner tiefsten Demütigung. Früher war es ihm fast mühelos gelungen, alle Gefühle zu beherrschen und immer kalt und unbeteiligt zu erscheinen, aber das hatte sich seither geändert. Er war fast dauernd mit seinen inneren Kämpfen beschäftigt und er hasste es, wenn er die Kontrolle verlor.

Nur die Stunden mit Eugenia machten es ihm leichter, in ihrer Nähe schien irgendwie alles einfacher und erträglicher zu sein.

Eines Nachmittags saßen sie am See und sprachen über eine Arbeit in „Geschichte der Zauberei". Eugenia lachte über eine Bemerkung, die Severus gemacht hatte und als er dieses seltene Ereignis in ihrem Gesicht sah, wogte ein Gefühl von Wärme, Kribbeln und Schwindel in ihm hoch.

Ohne nachzudenken griff er nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie einen Moment in seiner.

Eugenia erstarrte, aber Severus schien das nicht zu bemerken. Langsam hob er ihre Hand an sein Gesicht und legte sie sich an seine Wange. Er schloss die Augen. Es fühlte sich so gut an, so wunderschön.

Mit einem Ruck entriss Eugenia ihm ihre Hand.

„Was soll das denn? Spinnst Du, oder was?", schnauzte sie ihn an.

Severus öffnete die Augen, sah sie einen Moment lang verstört an, dann sprang er auf und lief ohne ein weiteres Wort davon. Wie ein Messer bohrten ihre Worte in sein Innerstes und verletzten ihn zutiefst.

Was hatte er auch erwartet? Wieso sollte ein Mädchen ihn mögen, ihm erlauben, ihre Hand zu nehmen.

Er hätte sich ohrfeigen können, dass er sich so von seinen Gefühlen hatte treiben lassen. Was für ein Idiot war er nur.

Eugenia blieb am See sitzen und war von sich selber überrascht. Warum hatte sie ihn derartig angefahren?

Sie schämte sich, nichts wollte sie mehr auf der Welt, als dass Severus ihr Freund war. Aber wieso konnte sie dann nicht zulassen, dass er ihre Hand ergriff. Warum hatte sie nur so unüberlegt und spontan losgekeift?

Sie fühlte, dass sie begann, sich selber zu hassen. Was für ein Mensch war sie nur, dass sie es nicht ertragen konnte, dass der einzige Mensch, der ihr etwas bedeutete, sie berührte.

Kein Wunder, dass niemand sie mögen konnte. Auch Severus würde sie von jetzt ab von sich stoßen, nachdem sie ihn so behandelt hatte.

Was für eine Idiotin war sie nur.

Wieder einmal gingen sie einander aus dem Weg, doch beide litten entsetzlich darunter. Sie fühlten sich beide wertlos und schuldig und fanden keinen Weg, diese Gefühle zu überwinden.

Eines Nachmittags stand Severus in einem der Korridore der Kerker auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er betrachtete die Inschrift auf einem Schild, den eine der unzähligen Rüstungen in der Hand hielt. Hier handelte es sich offenbar um eine sehr alte Inschrift und Severus versuchte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen sie zu entziffern.

Eugenia sah ihn dort stehen und sofort empfand sie ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl von Sehnsucht.

Sie betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang, dann nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen, trat auf ihn zu und stellte sich neben ihn.

Severus schien sie nicht zu bemerken, oder er tat so, als bemerke er sie nicht.

Am liebsten wäre Eugenia davon gelaufen, aber sie wollte sich nicht von ihrer Angst unter kriegen lassen und so griff sie wie nebenbei nach seiner Hand und hielt sie fest.

Severus drehte sich zu ihr um, starrte sie einen Moment lang entgeistert an, dann zog er seine Hand weg.

Mit einem höhnischen Grinsen und kalter Stimme fragte er: „Was denn, ist Miss Prinzesschen jetzt in der Stimmung, um Händchen zu halten? Schaff Dir ein Haustier an, das kannst Du dann streicheln, wenn Dir danach ist und es kommt auch garantiert angerannt, wenn Du pfeifst. Da ist es dann auch egal, ob es das gerade möchte oder nicht, da zählen dann nur Deine Wünsche."

Er drehte sich mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung um und rauschte davon. Eugenia stand da wie vom Basilisken versteinert und erst, als er um eine Ecke gebogen war, brach sie in Tränen aus.

Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis Eugenia begriff, dass diese Szene nötig gewesen war, damit sie quitt waren. Es hatte so wehgetan, als er sie „Prinzesschen" genannt hatte. Aber es hatte ihm wohl auch sehr wehgetan, was sie am See gesagt hatte.

Schließlich beschloss sie, die vertrackte Situation aufzulösen und eine neue Chance zu suchen.

Sie suchte Severus und wie schon einmal stellte sie sich ihm in dem Weg, als weit und breit keine anderen Schüler zu sehen waren.

„Können wir das Ganze vergessen?"

Er schwieg, sah auf den Boden vor ihren Füssen.

„Bitte." Ihre Stimme zitterte, obwohl sie sich so sehr bemühte, sicher aufzutreten.

Langsam hob er den Kopf, sah ihr in die Augen. „Mmmhh… ok." Er brummelte noch irgendetwas und ging dann davon, aber Eugenia wusste, es würde alles wieder besser werden. Sie wollte vor Erleichterung irgendjemanden umarmen, aber es gab niemanden in ihrem Leben, den sie umarmen konnte.

Ihr Verhältnis normalisierte sich wieder, aber dennoch war etwas anders geworden. Sie hatten eine Grenze geschaffen, die keiner von ihnen sich traute zu überschreiten, denn sie beide fürchteten nun nichts mehr auf der Welt, als einander zu verlieren.

Am nächsten Abend erschien Eugenia nicht in Spinners End und Severus fing an, sich Gedanken zu machen.

Was, wenn sie den Leuten, vor denen sie offensichtlich davon lief in die Hände gefallen war?

Was, wenn die durch ihre Nachforschungen über Dracos Verbleib Todessern in die Falle getappt war?

Er rief sich zur Ordnung.

Vielleicht war sie auch nur wieder fortgelaufen. Wie sie es immer tat, wenn die Dinge kompliziert wurden.

Er versuchte die Sorge um sie aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben und sie durch die altvertraute Wut zu ersetzen. Und wie schon so oft, gelang es vortrefflich.


	6. Sechstes Kapitel

**Sechstes Kapitel**

…in dem vom Tod die Rede ist

So fragil ihre Freundschaft nun auch war, sie beide betrachteten sie als das Wertvollste, was sie hatten und bemühten sich, vorsichtig mit ihr und miteinander umzugehen.

Schließlich war das fünfte Schuljahr zu Ende und sie verabschiedeten sich für die Ferien voneinander.

Kurz bevor sie ihr Abteil im Hogwarts-Express in London verließen, fasste Eugenia all ihren Mut zusammen, beugte sich vor und gab Severus einen flüchtigen Kuss. Dann drehte sie sich um und lief aus dem Zug, bevor er irgendwie reagieren konnte.

Diese Berührung war nur ein wenig mehr, als ein Windhauch, aber sie veränderte alles.

Der winzige Kuss war nur eine Kleinigkeit, aber er war eine Aussage, die Severus eine Menge nachzudenken in die Ferien mit gab.

Für Eugenia war diese Aussage das Ergebnis ihrer tiefsten Gefühlserforschungen und es war der größte Aufwand an Mut, den sie jemals gebraucht hatte, um etwas zu tun.

Als sie sich zum Schuljahresbeginn wieder sahen, erwähnten sie den Kuss mit keinem Wort, sie wiederholten ihn auch nicht, aber trotzdem sahen sie sich anders an. Ein neuer Abschnitt hatte begonnen.

Es war ihr sechstes Schuljahr und sie hatten ihre UTZ-Klassen zu absolvieren. Jede Menge Arbeit wartete auf sie, aber beide waren zuversichtlich, die Herausforderung gemeinsam zu meistern.

Eugenia hatte es mit Severus Hilfe geschafft, die UTZ-Klasse für Zaubertränke zu erreichen. Mit unglaublicher Geduld hatte er ihr immer wieder die Wirkweisen der verschiedenen Ingredienzien erklärt, die Magie, die in einen Trank mit einfloss und mit ihr die exakte Vorbereitung der Zutaten geübt.

Wieder und wieder hatte er ihr die Eigenarten der einzelnen Stoffe erklärt und sie abgefragt über Wechselwirkungen und mögliche Probleme bei der Zubereitung.

Im Gegenzug hatte sie ihm alles beigebracht, was sie beim Zaubern beherrschte, und das war nicht eben wenig.

Nicholas hatte ihr viel beigebracht und auch wenn sie bei Weitem nicht über seine Begabung verfügte, so hatte sie wenigstens alles an Technik gelernt, was sie nur lernen konnte.

Und so kam Severus im sechsten Jahr hinter ihr Geheimnis, was sie zu einer so hervorragenden Hexe machte.

Sie hatte von Nicholas gelernt, dass man, wenn man Wert auf Fairplay legte und sich weder den Überraschungseffekt, noch Hinterlist zu Nutze machte, es alles auf Schnelligkeit und Präzision ankam. Der Zauberstab durfte nicht zucken oder zittern, die Gedanken durften nicht eine Sekunde abschweifen, der Blick durfte sich nicht einen Lidschlag lang vom Ziel lösen.

Man durfte sich keinerlei Ablenkung erlauben und musste mit voller Konzentration dabei sein.

Er hatte sie gelehrt, ihre Atmung zu kontrollieren und durch bestimmte Techniken ihren Körper in Ruhe zu versetzen.

Er hatte ihr beigebracht, ihre Gedanken zu fokussieren und jede geistige Ablenkung zu ignorieren. Sie hatte lernen müssen, ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten und im Augenblick des Kampfes kühl und überlegt zu bleiben.

Es war nicht einfach, das zu lernen, besonders die Kontrolle von Gefühlen und Gedanken, aber Severus war ein gelehriger Schüler. Seine fortwährenden Auseinandersetzungen mit der Gruppe um Potter und Black, aber auch andere Zwischenfälle ließen es ihm klug erscheinen, seine Techniken beim Zaubern zu verbessern.

Eugenia versuchte auch, ihm das Fairplay bei Duellen und anderen Kämpfen nahe zu bringen, aber das war nichts, was Severus wirklich interessierte.

Er argumentierte, seine Feinde würden sich ja auch nicht daran halten. Eugenia ließ das nicht gelten und hielt ihm entgegen, dann müsse er eben noch besser werden, um sie trotzdem zu besiegen, aber sie stieß auf taube Ohren.

Nachdem, was sie wusste, das er schon erlebt hatte, konnte sie ihm das aber auch nicht allzu sehr verübeln.

Sie verbrachten so viel Zeit miteinander, dass es mittlerweile der ganzen Schule aufgefallen war, aber es kümmerte sie nicht mehr.

Noch immer waren sie scheu, was Berührungen betraf, aber sie hatten tatsächlich aus ihren Fehlern gelernt und so saßen sie manchmal händchenhaltend am See oder in sehr seltenen Fällen besonderer Nähe legte Severus ihr einen Arm um die Schulter.

An einem solchen Abend entstanden ihre Kosenamen und sie waren beide zutiefst erstaunt, was so ein simples Wort für eine tiefe Wirkung haben konnte.

Ohne es je ausgesprochen zu haben, galt ab diesem Moment eine stille Abmachung. Niemals würde es verletzende Worte in Verbindung mit diesen Kosenamen geben. Niemals.

Es war wie ein Schwur, nur dass sie beide ihn niemals aussprachen und doch hielten sie sich ihr Leben lang daran.

Am nächsten Tag erschien Eugenia am späten Nachmittag wieder in Spinners End. Severus war mittlerweile sicher gewesen, sie nie wieder zu sehen, doch er ließ sich sein Erstaunen nicht anmerken.

Müde sah sie aus und erschöpft, stellte er fest und er wunderte sich, dass nun doch wieder ein Gefühl der Sorge überwog.

Schweigend ließ er sie in der Küche Platz nehmen und wartete, bis sie sich aus seinen kümmerlichen Vorräten ein Sandwich und Tee bereitet hatte.

Sie aß hungrig und noch immer fiel kein Wort zwischen ihnen.

Schließlich wischte sich Eugenia den Mund ab, lehnte sich zurück und holte tief Luft.

Severus nahm sich ebenfalls eine Tasse Tee. „Wo warst Du?"

„Es ist nicht leicht", erwiderte sie.

„Wäre es leicht, würde ich Deine Hilfe nicht benötigen." Seine Stimme war kalt, jetzt, wo er sah, dass sie unversehrt war und jede Sorge unbegründet gewesen war, überwog wieder die Wut auf sie.

Sie winkte müde ab. „Schon gut."

Leise berichtete sie, wie sie alte Bekannte ihrer Familie im Ministerium und bei den Zeitungen kontaktiert hatte und vorsichtig versucht hatte herauszufinden, was man über den Verbleib der Familie Malfoy wusste, ahnte oder auch nur gerüchteweise verbreitete.

Das Ergebnis war niederschmetternd. Außer der Tatsache, dass Lucius noch in Askaban saß, war keine irgendwie relevante Information aufgetaucht.

So sehr sich Eugenia auch bemühte, ihren Teil der Abmachung gewissenhaft zu erledigen, allen ihren Bemühungen zum Trotz war keine Spur von Draco Malfoy oder seiner Mutter zu finden.

Es war dunkel geworden und Severus hatte das Feuer im Kamin entzündet.

Sie saßen in dem altmodischen Wohnzimmer und das Feuer tauchte ihre Gesichter in merkwürdige Schatten. Flackernde Flammen warfen Lichtreflexe, die ihrer beider Züge weicher erscheinen ließen. Milde schien von diesem Bild auszugehen, aber der Schein konnte trügen, das wussten sie beide sehr genau.

Severus verließ den Raum, um ihr einen Stärkungstrank zu holen und als er das Wohnzimmer wieder betrat, war sie in ihrem Sessel eingeschlafen.

Er betrachtete ihr friedliches Gesicht und plötzlich empfand er wieder dieses warme Gefühl, ein längst vergessenes Sehnen. Langsam streckte er die Hand aus und berührte ihr Gesicht, strich mit einer fast zärtlichen Geste über ihre Wange.

Eugenia schreckte hoch, wich mit einem Ausdruck von Panik zurück und erst, als sie erkannte, wo sie war und wer ihr gegenüber stand, beruhigte sich ihr rasender Herzschlag wieder.

„Du warst früher nie so schreckhaft."

„Früher…", sie sah ihn traurig an. „Früher war in einem anderen Leben."

„Was ist passiert?"

Sie schwieg.

Nach einiger Zeit fragte Severus sie leise: „Was ist mit dem Kind…", er zögerte, schien die Worte kaum aussprechen zu können. „ … mit meinem Sohn passiert?"

Eugenia seufzte und wieder trat dieser Ausdruck tiefen Schmerzes in ihre Augen, als sie ihm leise von seinem Sohn erzählte.

Kurz nach seiner Geburt bekam er Fieber, ein Fieber, gegen das die Heiler im St. Mungos nichts tun konnten, weil es viel zu schnell stieg. Das winzige Wesen schien zu verbrennen und kein Heilzauber vermochte dem Einhalt zu gebieten. Er starb, bevor die Heiler auch nur herausgefunden hatten, was die Ursache des Fiebers war.

In diesen zwei Tagen am Krankenbett ihres Sohnes hatte Eugenia die schlohweiße Strähne in ihrem Haar bekommen.

Sie verließ das Krankenhaus, trug ihr Kind zu Grabe und versank in einer Welt aus Kummer und Schmerz.

Er hörte ihr schweigend zu und wieder erfasste ihn ein ungeheures Gefühl von Verlust. Es musste schrecklich für sie gewesen sein und sie hatte es alles alleine getragen. Sie hätten zusammen sein sollen, fuhr ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf, aber er wischte ihn ebenso schnell fort, wie er gekommen war.

„Wann ist das alles geschehen?", fragte er weiter, um den schmerzhaften Moment zu durchbrechen.

„Vor fast genau zehn Jahren", sagte sie müde, als hätte die Erzählung die Last wieder auf ihr Herz gelegt.

Er starrte sie an. Zehn Jahre. Sein Sohn wäre jetzt zehn Jahre alt und wäre bald soweit nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Er rief sich in Erinnerung, dass das das Hogwarts, an das er gedacht hatte, nicht mehr gab. Und nach allem, was geschehen war, wäre sein Sohn wohl auch nicht willkommen.

Er riss sich aus den Gedanken um das Kind, das es nicht gab und wandte sich wieder an Eugenia.

„Was ist danach geschehen? Was hast Du in den letzten zehn Jahren gemacht und wovor bist Du jetzt auf der Flucht?"

Sie gab ein schnaubendes Lachen von sich.

„Quid pro quo, Severus. Ich habe Dir von unserem Kind erzählt, nun erzähl Du mir, warum Du den alten Mann getötet hast."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann ich nicht, Genia. Selbst, wenn ich es wollte, ich könnte es nicht."

Sie schwieg einen Moment, dann nickte sie.

„Nun gut, dann erzähl mir, warum Du den Malfoy-Jungen suchst. Und rede nichts von einem Schwur. Wäre ich es, die einen Schwur als Grund angegeben hätte, dann wäre es etwas anderes, aber Du hast noch nie viel auf diese Dinge gegeben, Severus. Du würdest jeden Schwur brechen, wenn er Dir lästig wird."

Sehr leise erwiderte Snape: „Ja, Du hast Recht, früher hätte ich einen Schwur gebrochen. Aber früher war ein anderes Leben."

Er schwieg und Eugenia konnte sehen, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. Nun wirkte auch er müde und sie sagte: „Verschieben wir das auf morgen, wir sind beide müde und etwas Schlaf täte uns gut."

Ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten ging sie zur Tür.

Kurz bevor sie sie erreichte, ließ seine Stimme sie innehalten.

„Wie hieß er?"

„Was?"

„Unser Sohn."

„Tobias." In der plötzlichen Stille, die diesem Wort folgte machte sich eisige Kälte breit.

„Nach seinem Großvater", fügte sie mit beißendem Spott in der Stimme hinzu.

Severus wurde blass.

„Du machst vor nichts halt, nicht wahr?"

„Es gab damals keinen Grund für mich, vor irgendetwas halt zu machen, hast Du das vergessen, Severus?" Ihre Stimme war hart und gefühllos.

Damit verließ sie den Raum und ging nach oben in ihr Gästezimmer.

Severus blieb zurück. Ja, sie hatte Recht. Damals hatte es keinen Grund für sie gegeben, vor irgendetwas Halt zu machen.


	7. Siebtes Kapitel

**Siebtes Kapitel**

… in dem ein merkwürdiger Vergleich gezogen wird

Eugenia Kasparian trug schon immer eine schwere Last mit sich herum. Sie hatte niemals das Gefühl gehabt, es ihrem Vater recht machen zu können, aber sie hatte auch niemals herausgefunden, woran das lag.

Es hatte sich alles noch verschlimmert, als ihre Mutter vor einigen Jahren gestorben war, und nun war er einfach fort.

Sie hatte kurz vor dem Ende des Schuljahres einen Brief erhalten, in dem er ihr mitteilte, er werde für einige Jahre auf eine Expedition nach Neuguinea gehen, um ein Buch über alte Riten zu schreiben.

Es wäre alles arrangiert, dass sie die Ferien bei Nicholas' Familie verbringen könne und nach ihrem siebten Schuljahr wäre sie ja ohnehin volljährig und könne auf eigenen Beinen stehen.

Es war ein Schock.

Severus versuchte ihr beizustehen, aber diese Mitteilung hatte den alten Kokon aus Unnahbarkeit und Ablehnung um sie herum wieder auferstehen lassen.

Sie zerknüllte den Brief und meinte nur kühl, es wäre ja wenigstens alles arrangiert, so dass sie keine Mühe damit hätte.

Die Zeit, die sie bei der Familie ihres Cousins verbrachte war nicht schlecht, im Gegenteil, eigentlich hatte sie noch nie so schöne und fröhliche Ferien gehabt.

Und sie erfuhr im Haus ihres Onkels teils direkt durch Fragen, teils indirekt durch aufmerksames Zuhören und Beobachten, was der Grund für das Verhalten ihres Vaters ihr gegenüber war.

Ihr Vater war der jüngere Bruder von Nicholas' Vater. Er fühlte sich immer weniger wert als der größere Bruder, der gut aussah, begabt war und schon als sehr kleines Kind über jede Menge Charme verfügte. Eugenias Vater war schon sehr früh ein verstocktes Kind und er wollte immer seinen Bruder in irgendetwas übertrumpfen.

Das Konkurrenzdenken wurde immer schlimmer und endete nie, nicht einmal, als die Brüder erwachsen waren und das Elternhaus verließen.

Sie heirateten beide fast zur gleichen Zeit trotz ihres Altersunterschiedes, aber Nicholas wurde als erster geboren.

Ein ebenso charmantes und begabtes Kind wie sein Vater, wie sich in den ersten Lebensjahren herausstellte und an Eugenias Vater nagte wieder der alte Neid.

Es dauerte sechs Jahre, bis auch seine Frau ein Kind gebar. Anstelle des vom Vater so sehnlich erhofften Sohnes war es Eugenia, die das Licht der Welt erblickte.

Es war eine komplizierte Geburt gewesen und nun konnte seine Frau keine weiteren Kinder mehr bekommen.

Ihr Vater ließ sich äußerlich nichts anmerken, allerdings waren seine Ansprüche an die Leistungen seiner Tochter unerfüllbar hoch. Sie kämpfte und bemühte sich, seine Anforderungen zu erfüllen, war aber immer zum scheitern verurteilt. Nichts auf der Welt hätte sie sich mehr gewünscht, als ein Lob aus dem Mund ihres Vaters, ein Zeichen von Anerkennung oder gar Zuneigung. Aber der Vater blieb hart und unnahbar und Eugenia sah es als ihr persönliches Versagen an. Wenn sie besser wäre, dann würde er sie doch auch lieben, nicht wahr?

Ihre Mutter war liebevoll und zärtlich, aber das ersetzte Eugenia nicht das, was sie sich im Leben am Meisten wünschte.

Während ihres ersten Jahres in Hogwarts starb ihre Mutter durch eine Explosion an ihrem Arbeitsplatz und Eugenia erfuhr von da an zuhause nur noch das kalte Gefühl nicht erfüllter Erwartungen, das ihr Vater ihr entgegenbrachte.

Als sie am Ende der Ferien zurück nach Hogwarts kam, hatte sie viel gelernt. Sie war verändert, aber das fiel nur Severus auf. Er beobachtete sie genau und kam schließlich zu dem Schluss, dass die Veränderung keine Bedrohung für ihn und für ihre Beziehung war. Obwohl er es gerne gewusst hätte, fragte er sie nicht, was während der Ferien passiert war und sie erwähnte es nicht von sich aus. So gingen sie nach einer Weile zum Alltag über und widmeten sich ganz den Vorbereitungen auf die finalen Prüfungen und ihren privaten Aktivitäten.

Am Tag nach dem Gespräch über den Namen des Kindes herrschte Schweigen zwischen den Beiden. Es war, als fürchteten sie sich vor dem, was sie sich noch sagen konnten und so schwiegen sie lieber.

Als sie in der Küche aneinander vorbei gingen, stieß Eugenia aus Versehen gegen Severus' Arm und er konnte einen leisen Schmerzensschrei nicht unterdrücken.

Erschrocken sah sie ihn an, aber er versuchte eine unbeteiligte Miene aufzusetzen.

„Entschuldigung", sagte sie irritiert und musterte sein Gesicht. Kleine Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn.

Langsam streckte sie die Hand aus und berührte seinen Arm. Er zuckte zurück und Eugenia runzelte die Stirn.

„Was hast Du da?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Nichts."

„Severus, „nichts" sieht anders aus, glaub mir. Ich erkenne eine Verletzung, wenn ich den Verletzten sehe."

Er wollte sich von ihr wegdrehen.

„Lass mich das ansehen… bitte." Ihre Stimme klang plötzlich sanft.

„Es ist nichts, ich komme schon zurecht."

„Sevus, ich kann so etwas. Weißt Du noch? Ich war immer gut in diesen Sachen."

Er seufzte.

„Nun komm schon, stell Dich nicht so an. Setzt Dich da hin und zeig mir Deinen Arm."

Sie zeigte auf die Stühle, die um den Tisch herum standen.

Er rührte sich noch immer nicht.

„Bitte. Wenn ich schon meinen Teil unserer Abmachung nicht erfüllen kann, weil ich keine Spuren finde, dann lass mich wenigstens auf andere Weise nützlich sein."

Severus seufzte noch einmal, dann setzte er sich und krempelte vorsichtig seinen Ärmel hoch.

Das untere Ende einer tiefen Wunde wurde sichtbar, aber der Ärmel ließ sich nicht weiter hochschieben.

Eugenia schnaubte.

„So wird das nichts. Zieh Dein Hemd aus."

Severus starrte sie an, rührte sich aber nicht.

„Nun mach schon." Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab. „Oder willst Du, dass ich den Ärmel so entferne?"

Widerwillig zog Severus sein Hemd aus und legte seinen Arm auf die Tischplatte.

Eugenia bemerkte die zahlreichen Narben auf seinem Brustkorb, sagte jedoch nichts dazu. Wie auch immer sein Leben in den letzten Jahren verlaufen war, in Punkto Schmerz schien es ihrem in Nichts nachzustehen, dachte sie. Dann sah sie sich die Wunde genauer an.

Sie war verkrustet und notdürftig mit Salben versorgt worden, soviel konnte sie sehen, aber was auch immer an Versorgung da gewesen war, und sie vermutete, dass Severus das in Eigenregie übernommen hatte, es war bei Weitem nicht ausreichend.

Seufzend inspizierte sie die Verletzung genauer, ignorierte seine leisen Schmerzenslaute, als sie Salbenreste und Krusten entfernte, bis sie die Wunde ausreichend gereinigt hatte.

„Das sieht merkwürdig aus. Wie bist Du dazu gekommen?"

„Ein Hippogreif."

„Ein Hippogreif? Ich dachte, Du wärest klug genug, diese Tiere zu meiden."

„Ich hatte nicht wirklich eine Wahl. Die Situation war… vertrackt."

„Aha. Wo hast Du Verbandmaterial und Salben?"

Er erklärte es ihr und sie verschwand, um kurz darauf mit den benötigten Materialien zurück zu kommen. Sorgsam behandelte sie die Wunde, trug eine Tinktur auf, sprach einen Heilzauber und legte dann einen Verband an. Sie tat all das so konzentriert und routiniert, dass Severus den Eindruck bekam, dass sie so etwas in den letzten Jahren dauernd gemacht haben musste.

Ihre Finger fühlten sich sanft und warm auf seiner Haut an und obwohl ihm die Wunde nicht unerhebliche Schmerzen bereitete, spürte er doch, wie angenehm sich ihre Berührungen anfühlten. Und auch wenn es schon so lange zurück lag, ungefragt drängten sich Erinnerungen an ihre Berührungen in sein Bewusstsein. Es schob sie von sich, empfand aber doch ein leichtes Bedauern dabei, dann sah er ihr wieder bei der Versorgung der Wunde zu.

Schließlich war sie zufrieden.

„Ich werde regelmäßig nach der Wunde sehen und ich erwarte, dass Du mich das ohne Widerrede tun lässt." Sie klang bestimmt, aber doch besorgt und er nickte stumm.

Nach einer Weile sagte sie: „Willst Du mir erzählen, wie es dazu kam, dass Dich ein Hippogreif angegriffen hat?"

„Du gibst nicht auf, nicht wahr Genia?", sein Gesichtsausdruck war leicht amüsiert.

„Hey, Du schuldest mir noch die Geschichte, warum Du die Malfoy-Brut suchst, Sevus."

„Nenn ihn nicht so. Er ist kein schlechter Kerl."

„Jeder Malfoy ist schlecht, das solltest Du wissen, Severus."

„Draco kann noch eine Chance haben, er hat noch keinen irreversiblen Fehler gemacht."

„Merlin, was sind das für Töne von Dir?"

Er seufzte. Eigentlich wusste er selber nicht, wieso er Draco in Schutz nahm.

Eugenia musterte ihn interessiert.

„Du denkst doch nicht, dass, wenn Du jetzt einen Jungen auf irgendeine Weise rettest, Du damit irgendetwas wieder gut machst an einem anderen Jungen, oder?"

Sie hatte die Augebrauen spöttisch gehoben, aber ihre Stimme klang weich. Severus wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte, aber er würde sich um keinen Preis der Welt auf dieses Gespräch mit ihr einlassen.

„Red' keinen Unsinn." Seine Stimme klang härter, als er es beabsichtigt hatte und irgendwie hohl.

Eugenia hörte nicht auf, ihn zu mustern.

„Severus, ich habe den Verdacht, Du siehst in dem Malfoy-Jungen etwas, das ist nicht ist, das er nicht sein kann."

Er versuchte sie zu ignorieren, aber sie fuhr unerbittlich fort. „Du kannst diesen Verlust niemals durch irgendetwas ausgleichen, glaube mir das. Also fang gar nicht erst an, Dir eine Illusion aufzubauen, noch kannst Du Dich dagegen wehren."

Sie legte ihre Hand auf die seine, die noch immer auf dem Tisch lag. „Mach nicht die gleichen Fehler, die ich gemacht habe, Sevus. Es kann die Seele töten."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was Du meinst, aber Du kannst Dir Dein Seelengerede sparen. Meine Seele ist vor langer Zeit gestorben." Er entzog ihr seine Hand, stand auf und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum.

Eugenia starrte auf ihre Hand, unter der seine eben noch gelegen hatte und murmelte fast unhörbar: „Das glaube ich nicht, Sevus. Ich habe tote Seelen in den Augen von Menschen gesehen und Deine ist davon weit entfernt."

Dann legte sie sich die Handfläche an ihre Wange und schloss die Augen.


	8. Achtes Kapitel

**Achtes Kapitel**

… in dem ein Festumhang eine gewichtige Rolle spielt

Das ganze letzte Schuljahr hindurch wechselte das Verhalten von Severus und Eugenia wie das Wetter.

Sie waren sehr vertraut miteinander, ihr Umgang war fast liebevoll zu nennen, zumindest für ihre Verhältnisse. Jeder andere hätte ihr Verhältnis als unterkühlt und merkwürdig bezeichnet, aber für diese beiden Menschen war es das Beste, was sie je empfunden hatten.

Und trotzdem stritten sie sich immer wieder. Die Gründe waren nichtig, aber es war immer wieder die Angst, verletzt zu werden, die der Motor für ihre Streitigkeiten war. Lieber bissen sie selber zuerst zu, als dass sie sich beißen lassen wollten.

Das, und der ewig nagende Zweifel an sich selber. Das Gefühl, dass es nicht wahr sein konnte, dass der andere sie mochte. Dass eigentlich niemand sie mögen konnte.

Über Allem stand jedoch das Abschlussjahr und es erforderte viel Arbeit, wenn man einen guten Abschluss haben wollte. Und das wollten sie.

Neben den Prüfungen stand allerdings noch ein anderes Ereignis im Raum, das die Schüler mit Nervosität und Vorfreude erfüllte.

Der Abschlussball.

Jeder war aufgeregt und neben den vielen Lernstunden verbrachten die Schüler viel Zeit damit, sich auf den Ball vorzubereiten, sich über ihre Kleidung den Kopf zu zerbrechen und ihren Mut zu sammeln, einen Partner oder ein Partnerin anzusprechen.

Eugenia und Severus ignorierten dieses Thema komplett und taten so, als gäbe es keinen Ball.

Sie hatten sich einmal spöttelnd darüber geäußert, dass alle Schüler nun wohl komplett den Verstand verlieren würden und schienen sich einig, dass sie selber sich niemals zu einem derartig albernen Verhalten würden hinreißen lassen. Danach erwähnten sie den Ball nie wieder.

Es war wie eine unausgesprochene Absprache zwischen ihnen, dass dieses Thema tabu war.

Aber in ihrem Inneren war es keineswegs tabu. Beide dachten sie unablässig darüber nach, ob sie wohl zu dem Ball gehen würden, was sie tragen würden und verwarfen diese Gedanken rasend schnell wieder, wenn sie sich dabei ertappten, wie sie den anderen mit einem kribbeligen Gefühl im Magen ansahen.

Und trotz ihrer ausgesprochenen Ablehnung den Vorbereitungen gegenüber waren sie selbst keineswegs untätig gewesen. Eugenia hatte sich – nur für alle Fälle, man wusste ja nie, was kommt – in den Ferien ein Kleid von ihrer Tante nähen lassen, das diese ihr voller Begeisterung angepasst hatte, wobei sie unablässig von ihrem eigenen Schulball erzählte. Das hatte Eugenia schon bereuen lassen, sie überhaupt um ein Kleid gebeten zu haben, aber da war es schon zu spät und ihre Tante zauberte ein zugegebenermaßen wunderschönes Kleid für sie.

Snape hatte den Sommer über in einem Laden gearbeitet, der Zaubertrankzutaten für den

Verkauf präparierte.

Er hatte alle nur denkbaren Dinge zerkleinert, zermahlen, aufgekocht, in Stücke gehackt, er hatte Flüssigkeiten hergestellt, gemischt, gekocht und stundenlang verrührt, in die die Zutaten bis zur Verwendung eingelegt wurden.

Es war harte eine und teilweise Ekel erregende Arbeit, aber er hatte viel gelernt und eine hübsche Summe verdient. Gerade, weil diese Arbeit so unangenehm war, wurde sie sehr gut bezahlt, da sich kaum jemand fand, der sie tun wollte. Das Problem war, dass man fast nichts dabei mir Magie tun durfte, weil das einen Einfluss auf die Wirksamkeit der Komponenten gehabt hätte. Es war schmutzige Handarbeit, aber Severus war froh, dass er das Geld bekam und dabei noch eine Menge lernte.

Zusammen mit dem Geld, das seine Mutter ihm gegeben hatte und seinen Ersparnissen aus dem Job ging er eines Nachmittags kurz vor dem Beginn des letzten Schuljahres zu Madame Malkins, um sich einen Festumhang für den Abschlussball zu kaufen.

Er war sich immer sicher gewesen, dass er nicht zu diesem Ball gehen wollte, aber jetzt war er unsicher geworden. Vielleicht würde er ja Eugenia fragen. Und wenn sie ja sagte, was er irgendwie nicht glauben konnte, dann wollte er nicht mit einem seiner der normalen Umhänge dort auftauchen, auch wenn sie sowieso alle schwarz waren. Aber die Vorstellung, dass Potter, Black und ihre Freunde ihn dann wieder zur Zielscheibe ihres Spottes machen würden, ließ Übelkeit in ihm aufsteigen. Nein, da wollte er ihnen lieber in punkto Kleidung in nichts nachstehen.

Das Schuljahr nahm seinen Lauf, aber Severus kam der Lösung des Ballproblems keinen Schritt weiter.

Immer wieder wollte er Eugenia fragen, ob sie mit ihm auf dem Ball gehen wolle, aber immer wieder verließ ihn der Mut. Er war schon fast bereit, aufzugeben, als er sich dann noch eines Nachmittags, als sie gemeinsam über das Schulgelände spazierten, ein Herz fasste und leise fragte.

Eugenia blieb wie vom Blitz getroffen stehen, starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, lief dann tiefrot an und nickte.

Severus merkte, dass auch seine Wangen glühen mussten und murmelte verlegen: „Gut, dann wäre da ja geklärt. Wollen wir heute Nachmittag den Stoff für Geschichte wiederholen?"

Dankbar für die Ablenkung von dem Thema stimmte Eugenia zu, aber ihre Gedanken kreisten nun nur noch darum, dass sie mit Severus zum Ball gehen würde und wie es wohl werden würde.

In den folgenden Tagen verbrachte Eugenia viel Zeit außerhalb des Hauses und versuchte hartnäckig die Spur von Narcissa und Draco Malfoy aufzunehmen.

Es war merkwürdig, dass sie beide völlig unauffindbar sein sollten, und mit der ihr eigenen Hartnäckigkeit machte sich Eugenia daran, dieses Rätsel zu lösen.

Nachdem die mehr oder minder offiziellen Quellen versagt hatten, begann sie nun alte, halbseidene Verbindungen wieder aufzufrischen, uralte Gefallen einzufordern und Leute aufzuspüren, die nicht einmal selber wussten, dass sie sie mal gekannt hatten.

Sie hatte immer leichte Verletzungen, wenn sie zurückkam, aber sie schaffte es, diese vor Severus zu verbergen und sie in ihrem Zimmer zu versorgen.

Der Umgang der Beiden miteinander war von Stille geprägt, sie sprachen kaum ein Wort.

Es war, als hätten sie unausgesprochen Frieden geschlossen, doch dieser Frieden war von einer Distanz bestimmt, die sie nie zuvor für einander empfunden hatten. Egal, wie leidenschaftlich sie sich gehasst oder geliebt hatten, sie waren sich immer nahe gewesen dabei. Das hier war anders und beide fühlten sich nicht wohl dabei.

An einem Abend kam Eugenia spät zurück nach Spinners End. Sie hatte eine lange, blutende Wunde an ihrer linken Schulter und dem Arm und schaffte es nicht, ungesehen in ihr Zimmer zu kommen.

Severus hielt sie auf der Treppe auf und fragte, was geschehen sei.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass mich das hier erst einmal versorgen, dann können wir reden.

Ich habe eine Spur gefunden und das hier ist nur ein kleiner Preis dafür."

Sie setzte ihren Weg nach oben fort und Severus ging ins Wohnzimmer, um dort auf sie zu warten.

Als er schon dachte, sie würde nicht mehr herunter kommen, hörte er das Knarren der kaputten Treppenstufe und kurz darauf betrat sie den Raum.

Sie hatte sich frisch gemacht und umgezogen, sah aber trotzdem noch schlimm aus.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sie mehrere Blutergüsse am Hals und im Gesicht hatte.

Sie setzte sich zu ihm und begann sofort zu berichten.

„Ich habe in einigen etwas zwielichtigeren Pubs und Etablissements herumgefragt, und habe schließlich eine alte Bettelhexe gefunden, die bereit war, mir zu berichten, dass sie einen jungen Mann, auf den Dracos Beschreibung passte, vor wenigen Tagen in der Nocturngasse gesehen hatte."

Sie rieb sich die Stirn.

„Das Problem ist, dass es einigen Leuten nicht zu gefallen scheint, wenn man sich nach den Malfoys erkundigt. Ich wüsste zu gerne, warum das so ist."

„Hast Du daher diese Verletzungen?"

„Oh nein. Die haben ihre Ursache eher darin, dass es einigen Leuten nicht zu gefallen scheint, dass ich noch immer lebe und in der Lage bin, überhaupt Fragen zu stellen."

Sie lachte, aber es klang künstlich und resigniert.

Severus zögerte, rang mit sich, sie weiter zu fragen, dann jedoch gab er seiner Neugier und Besorgnis nach.

„Was sind das für Leute, die Dich lieber tot sehen wollen, und warum?"

„Überbleibsel aus meinem wunderbaren Leben", in ihrer Stimme klang unverhohlener Sarkasmus mit. „Oder glaubst Du, ich bin für eine Art sentimentales Klassentreffen plötzlich vor Deiner Tür aufgetaucht?"

Er hob eine Augenbraue.

Ihre Stimme war nun leise und klang müde. „Glaubst Du, etwas anderes als Ausweglosigkeit hätte mich an Deine Tür klopfen lassen, Severus?"

Er wusste nicht, was er glaubte, aber in den letzten Tagen hatte er angefangen zu denken, dass es eine Art Magie war, die sie immer wieder zusammen führte.

Fast sanft sagte er: „Ich weiß es nicht, Genia. Aber wie kam es dazu, dass die Verzweiflung Dich an meine Tür geführt hat? Was ist geschehen, seit unser Sohn gestorben ist?"

Eugenia seufzte. Vielleicht war es wirklich an der Zeit, einmal über ihr Leben zu sprechen. Jenes Leben, das ihr nach dem Tod ihres Kindes nicht mehr als Leben erschienen war. Und wem sollte sie davon erzählen, wenn nicht Severus, dem einzigen Menschen, dem sie jemals vertraut hatte.

Und so begann sie zu erzählen.

Zuerst war sie ziellos umhergewandert, hatte sich mal hier, mal dort einquartiert. Sie hatte jede nur denkbare Arbeit übernommen und obwohl sie wie ihre Mutter eine Ausbildung zur Heilerin absolviert hatte und diesen Beruf auch bis zum Tode des Kindes ausgeübt hatte, war sie nicht in der Lage, sich zu einer regelmäßigen Tätigkeit durchzuringen.

So lernte sie viele Menschen kennen und das Milieu, in dem sie sich aufhielt wurde zunehmend zwielichtiger.

Sie erwarb sich in bestimmten Kreisen einen Ruf als Heilerin, die keine Fragen stellte und schnell und effizient Wunden behandelte, über deren Ursache sie nichts wissen wollte.

Mehr und mehr wurde sie selber Teil des kriminellen Milieus, in dem sie tätig war und irgendwann war es nicht mehr möglich, sie von dem Klientel, das sie behandelte zu trennen.

Sie versteckte sich vor dem Ministerium, hielt sich nur noch im Untergrund auf und verlor langsam, aber stetig ihre Identität.

Trotz Allem weigerte sie sich standhaft, sich direkt an gewaltsamen Aktivitäten zu beteiligen, was sie in den nun zunehmend gewaltsameren Zeiten in echte Schwierigkeiten brachte.

So stand sie dann eines Tages vor Snapes Tür, weil sie zu den Leuten „nein" gesagt hatte, die nach dem Motto agierten „Bist Du nicht für uns, dann bist Du unser Feind" und die unerbittlich gegen ihre Feinde vorgingen.

Severus war erschüttert, als er ihre Geschichte hörte und plötzlich erschien ihm sein bisheriges Leben fast angenehm. Zumindest war er niemals so alleine gewesen, wie sie es scheinbar seit Jahren nur noch kannte.

Eugenia bemerkte seinen Blick und ihre Miene wurde hart.

„Kein Mitleid, Severus. Ich habe meinen Weg selber gewählt und ich weiß, dass ich diesen Weg nicht mehr lange überleben werde."

Er schwieg eine Weile, dann sagte er mit einer plötzlichen Erkenntnis: „Aber dann ist es für Dich genauso gefährlich, Nachforschungen zu betreiben, wie für mich. Warum hast Du das nicht gesagt?"

„Ich war es leid, einem sinnlosen Tod entgegen zu blicken, Sevus." Ihre Stimme klang so unendlich müde, dass es ihm fast wehtat, das zu hören.

Still legte er seine Hand auf ihren Arm und sie ließ ihn gewähren.


	9. Neuntes Kapitel

**Neuntes Kapitel**

… in dem ein Raum seinem Namen nicht gerecht werden kann

Der letzte Abend des Schuljahres war der Termin des Abschlussballs, am nächsten Tag würden die Schüler des siebten Schuljahres der Schule für immer den Rücken kehren, es sei denn, sie kamen eines Tages als Lehrer wieder.

Und so kam der Tag des Abschlussballs und auch wenn sie beide die Tage davor damit zugebracht hatten, sich Entschuldigungen und Ausreden einfallen zu lassen, um eine kurzfristige Absage zu begründen, so freuten sie sich doch tief in ihrem Innersten sehr darauf. Nur die Angst, das es zu einem peinlichen Vorfall kommen könnte, dass der jeweils andere enttäuscht sein könnte, diese nagende Angst, die sie schon ihr ganzes Leben begleitete, verdarb die Vorfreude ein wenig und ließ sie sich mit Beklemmung mischen.

Eugenia hatte es besonders schwer mit den Vorbereitungen. Sie hatte keine Freundin, die ihr beim Styling und besonders bei der Frisur hätte helfen können und so arbeitete sie alleine verbissen mit ihrem Zauberstab und ungefähr einer Million Haarklemmen und Spangen, um die von ihr so heiß ersehnte Hochsteckfrisur zuwege zu bringen.

Sie hatte nicht viel Erfahrung mit modischem Schnickschnack und normalerweise entlockten ihr solche Bemühungen nur beißenden Spott, aber heute wollte sie um alles in der Welt einmal auch so perfekt aussehen, wie es jedes Mädchen an einem solchen Abend wollte.

Schließlich hatte sie es geschafft und als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum Severus sah, der auf sie wartete, machte ihr Herz einen riesigen Hopser.

Sie hatten verabredet, solange zu warten, bis alle anderen schon gegangen waren, denn selbst in ihrem eigenen Haus würde ihnen ein wenig Spott zuteil werden, fürchteten sie.

Und da stand er nun an den Kamin gelehnt und sie fand, er sah umwerfend gut aus, in seinem seidenen Festumhang. Schwarz, wie immer, aber glänzend und elegant.

Auch wenn sein Gesichtsausdruck gewohnt mürrisch war und seine Haltung nicht so aufrecht war, wie es seiner Kleidung entsprochen hätte, so fand sie doch, dass es keinen Menschen gab, an dessen Seite sie heute lieber gewesen wäre.

Severus sah auf, als Eugenia aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat und er hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an. Noch niemals hatte er jemanden so Schönes gesehen und er konnte kaum glauben, dass sie wirklich mit ihm zum Ball gehen würde.

Zwar war ihr Haar etwas wuschelig hochgesteckt und sie ging nicht so, als wäre sie es gewöhnt, auf hohen Absätzen zu balancieren, aber das waren Dinge, die ihn nicht störten, sie war einfach wunderschön und genau das, was er sich erträumt hatte.

Und so gingen sie den langen Weg aus den Kerkern hinauf in die Halle, die in einen großartigen Ballsaal verwandelt worden war.

Hunderte von Kerzen schwebten unter der Decke, die Wände waren festlich geschmückt und auf dem Podium, wo sonst der Lehrertisch stand, hatte sich eine Kapelle aufgebaut, zu deren Klänge sich schon die ersten Paare auf der Tanzfläche bewegten.

An der Seite war eine Bar aufgebaut, an der Punsch und andere Getränke ausgeschenkt wurde.

Severus und Eugenia suchten sich einen Platz am Rand, abseits der Menge und sahen sich das Treiben an.

Severus hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl im Bauch, er erwartete geradezu, dass die Gang um Potter Ärger machen würde. Zwar tuschelten sie auffällig, als Eugenia und Severus im Saal auftauchten, doch gerade, als Potter sich in Position stellte, einen raschen Blick in seine Umgebung warf, ob ihm auch genügend Aufmerksamkeit zuteil wurde und offensichtlich einen Spruch loslassen wollte, traf ihn der Ellenbogen Lupins schmerzhaft in den Rippen.

James zuckte zusammen und bemerkte, dass sein Freund ihn mit einem derartig drohend grimmigen Blick ansah, dass ihm die Worte im Halse stecken blieben.

Er warf Severus noch einen spöttischen Blick zu und wandte sich dann ab.

Für den Rest des Abends waren die schrecklichen Gryffindors dann mehr als beschäftigt. Potter wirbelte die immer röter werdende Lily Evans hingebungsvoll über die Tanzfläche, Black hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, seinem Ruf als Frauenheld gerecht zu werden, Pettigrew tanzte mit einem blassen Mädchen aus Hufflepuff und Lupin stand meistens an der Bar herum und beobachtete seine Freunde. Das Mädchen, das er zum Ball eingeladen hatte, eine hübsche, aber schüchterne Sechstklässlerin aus seinem Haus, lag mit einer akuten Magen-Darm-Verstimmung im Krankenflügel.

Lupin tat Eugenia fast leid. Sie hätte dieses Balldesaster weit eher Potter oder Black gegönnt.

Dann aber wandte sie sich zufrieden von ihnen ab und Severus zu. Sie lächelte ihn an und bat ihn, ihr noch etwas Punsch zu holen.

Severus dankte allen bekannten und unbekannten Göttern, dass Eugenia noch keine Anstalten gemacht hatte, ihn zum Tanzen zu bitten. Er würde ihr bis in alle Ewigkeit Punsch holen, wenn ihn das vor diesem Grauen bewahrte. Als er mit dem Punsch zu ihr zurückging, fiel ihm ein weiteres Mal auf, wie wunderschön sie war und er spürte ein fast angenehmes Kribbeln in seinem Bauch.

Eugenia betrachtete ein wenig versonnen die tanzenden Paare und bedauerte einen Moment lang, dass sie und Severus nicht tanzten. Irgendwie verspürte sie so sehr den Wunsch, sich an ihn schmiegen zu können, wie das die tanzenden Paare taten. Aber natürlich würde sie nie im Leben auf eine derartig absurde Idee kommen, Severus zu bitten, mit ihr zu tanzen. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie selber noch nie getanzt hatte und keine Ahnung hatte, wie man das machte. Aber sie musste zugeben, es sah gut aus.

Sie seufzte leise.

Wieder standen sie schweigend nebeneinander und genossen ihre gegenseitige Nähe. Nach einer Weile spürte Severus erstaunt, wie sich Eugenias kleine Hand verstohlen in seine schob und mit einem wohligen Schauer, der ihm den Rücken hinunter lief, schloss er seine Hand fest um ihre.

So verging die Zeit, bis Eugenia ihn schließlich aus dem Saal zog.

„Komm mit, ich will Dir etwas zeigen."

Er folgte ihr, neugierig, was sie wohl vorhatte.

Sie führte ihn aus dem Schloss heraus zu der riesigen Remise, in der die Schulkutschen das ganze Jahr über standen. Aus den Kutschen hörte man Geräusche von anderen Schülern, beide verdrehten sarkastisch die Augen, als sie die anderen Schüler hörten.

Genia zog ihn weiter in einen Raum hinter der Remise, in dem Ersatzteile und Reinigungsmaterialien lagerten. Aus einem der hinteren, verstaubten Schränke holte sie eine Flasche Elfenwein hervor. Grinsend hielt sie ihm die Flasche hin.

„Mit freundlichen Grüssen von Großonkel Barton." Sie lachte.

Als sie Severus' fragenden Blick sah, lachte sie noch mehr. „Die habe ich bei meinem Besuch im Sommer aus dem Weinkeller mitgehen lassen."

Nun grinste auch Severus.

Eugenia sah sich prüfend um. „Alles andere als gemütlich hier", stellte sie fest.

Nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens, zog sie ihn plötzlich wieder an der Hand und sie verließen die Remise.

„Ich hab eine Idee", sagte sie mit einem verschwörerischen Zwinkern.

Severus, der inzwischen reichlich verwirrt, aber doch auch neugierig war, ließ sich von ihr in den siebten Stock des Schlosses führen. Vor dem Wandteppich mit Barnabas dem Bekloppten blieb sie stehen. Sie sah ihn an.

„Weißt Du, wo wir sind?"

Severus runzelte die Stirn, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf.

„Hier ist der Raum der Wünsche. Nicholas hat ihm mir gezeigt, bevor er die Schule verlassen hat. Er meinte, vielleicht würde ich ihn mal brauchen."

Sie ging dreimal vor der leeren Wand auf und ab und wie von Zauberhand erschien eine Tür. Severus sah staunend von ihr zur Tür und wieder zurück. Gemeinsam betraten sie den Raum, in dem ein gemütliches Kaminfeuer prasselte. Vor einem breiten Sofa stand ein kleiner Tisch, auf dem sich zwei kristallene Gläser befanden.

Sie sahen sich um, setzten sich dann auf das Sofa und während Severus die Flasche öffnete, erklärte Eugenia ihm, was es mit dem Raum der Wünsche auf sich hat. Schließlich waren die Gläser gefüllt und sie tranken den süffigen Wein. Sie redeten über dies und das und tranken mehr Wein.

Irgendwann nahm Eugenia ihren ganzen Mut zusammen, beugte sich vor und küsste Severus.

Er erwiderte den Kuss erst zögernd, dann forscher. Sie küssten sich unerfahren und ungeschickt, aber doch voller aufflammender Leidenschaft und der schwere Wein tat ein Übriges. Vorsichtig begannen ihre Hände den Körper des anderen zu erforschen und trotzdem auch dies alle Anzeichen von Ungeschicklichkeit trug, schien es die beiden nicht zu stören.

Schließlich jedoch verhakte sich Severus Ärmel in den vielen seitlichen Häkchen des Kleides und der feine Stoff riss mit einem lauten, unangenehmen Geräusch.

Severus zuckte zusammen und beide erstarrten. Um die peinliche Situation zu überspielen, zog Severus Eugenia in eine ebenso überraschende, wie heftige Umarmung.

Eine ihrer Haarspangen bohrte sich schmerzhaft in sein Auge und er schrie auf.

„Oh Merlin, das tut mir leid", stammelte Eugenia entsetzt, als sie sein Auge sah. Sie versuchte hastig die Haarspangen aus ihrer Frisur zu entfernen, richtete dabei aber ein noch größeres Durcheinander an, als diese sich ineinander verkeilten. Verzweifelt suchte sie nach ihrem Zauberstab, um zuerst sein Auge zu versorgen und dann das schmerzhafte Chaos auf ihrem Kopf zu beseitigen.

Als Severus schließlich wieder klar sehen konnte und Eugenias Haare zwar unordentlich, aber spangenfrei auf ihre Schultern fielen, war jede Romantik verschwunden.

Der Wein wirkte noch schwer in ihren Köpfen und beide wollten nicht aufgeben, was sie all ihren Mut gekostet hatte.

Sie begannen wieder, sich zu küssen und zu streicheln, aber jetzt fehlte die tastende Neugier, die verliebte Unschuld in dem, was sie taten. Es war, als hätte sie eine grimmige Pflicht zu erfüllen, als wollten sie einfach nicht zugeben, es vermasselt zu haben.

Was dann folgte war ein Desaster aus Ungeduld, fehlender Erfahrung und mangelndem Vertrauen. Was sie taten war beherrscht von zunehmender Frustration, gefolgt von Wut und dem hilflosen Wunsch, Macht über den anderen zu erlangen. Und doch war es das höchste an Intimität, das die beiden in ihrem gesamten bisherigen Leben erlebt hatten und sie wollten um jeden Preis das Beste daraus machen.

Aber wie es unter diesen Umständen zu erwarten war, gelang nichts und sie fühlten sich beide schlecht und unfähig.

Schließlich gaben sie es frustriert auf, bei dem anderen noch irgendetwas anderes als Wut und ein Gefühl des Versagens wecken zu wollen.

Severus stieß sie grob von sich.

„Lass mich in Ruhe. Wenn es das ist, was man allgemein als Liebe bezeichnet, dann verzichte ich dankend", knurrte er und warf Eugenia einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Du bist doch gar nicht fähig, zu lieben, oder zuzulassen, dass jemand Dich liebt, Snape", sie spie ihn die Worte geradezu entgegen.

„Wer sagt das, Kasparian? Du? Die Frau, bei der man nie weiß, ob niemand sie liebt, weil sie es nicht will, oder weil es an ihr einfach nichts zu lieben gibt?"

Eine Sekunde lang schien die Zeit still zu stehen, dann hob sie die Hand und versetzte ihm einen knallenden Schlag ins Gesicht.

Er zuckte kaum mit der Miene, obwohl der Ring, den sie trug, eine blutende Schramme auf seiner Wange hinterlassen hatte.

„Gut gemacht, Kasparian", höhnte er während ein dünner Blutfaden über sein Gesicht lief. „Gewalt scheint die einzige Leidenschaft zu sein, die man in Dir wecken kann und das ist mir gelungen. Pass nur auf, dass Du nicht noch mehr von Dir preis gibst, ich könnte es benutzen."

Eugenias Gesicht wurde bei seinen Worten zu einer steinernen Maske. Sie spürte einen noch nie gefühlten Schmerz in ihrem Inneren, aber sie kämpfte ihn nieder, obwohl sie eigentlich nur noch in einer Ecke zusammensinken und weinen wollte, bis es alles endete.

Ihren Gefühlen zu Trotz hob sie den Blick und sah Severus kalt an.

„Das Problem mit Dir ist, Snape, dass niemand, nicht einmal Potter, Dich hasst. Dafür bist Du allen einfach nur zu gleichgültig. Niemanden kümmert es, ob Du glücklich bist, niemanden kümmert es, ob Du leidest. Niemanden kümmert es, ob Du überhaupt existierst."

Und gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor ihr die Tränen in die Augen schossen, drehte sie sich um und verließ den Raum.

Severus sank auf die Knie und verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Noch niemals in seinem Leben hatte jemand etwas so Grauenvolles zu ihm gesagt.


	10. Zehntes Kapitel

**Zehntes Kapitel**

… in dem eine Abmachung aufgelöst wird

„Ich will nicht, dass Du weitere Nachforschungen anstellst", Severus sah Eugenia ernsthaft an, als sie einige Tage nach ihrem letzten Gespräch wieder zusammen saßen.

„Red' keinen Unsinn. Jetzt, wo ich endlich eine dünne Spur gefunden habe, werde ich sicherlich nicht aufgeben. Das wäre idiotisch."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist zu gefährlich, Genia." Seine Stimme war eindringlich und sie konnte Sorge heraushören.

„Ich kann auf mich aufpassen. Das kann ich schon sehr lange, glaub mir." Sie sprach leichthin, als wolle sie seine Bedenken wegwischen.

Sie schwiegen eine lange Zeit, dann sah Eugenia ihm forschend ins Gesicht.

„Ich verstehe das alles nicht, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Worum geht es hier, Sevus? Was ist so wichtig, dass Du bereit warst, den alten Mann zu töten."

Er schwieg beharrlich, aber sie kannte ihn lange genug, um nicht aufzugeben.

„Für wen tust Du das alles? Wo stehst Du Sevus?"

„War es jemals wichtig für Dich, wo ich gestanden habe, Genia? Wo stehst Du?"

„Ich? Ich stehe nirgendwo. Es ist so schon schwierig genug, zu überleben. Eine Seite zu wählen könnte das zerbrechliche Gleichgewicht zerstören. Meine Familie hat schon immer besonderen Wert darauf gelegt, neutral zu bleiben und auch, wenn mich nichts mehr mit meiner Familie verbindet, so haben sich manche ihrer Grundsätze einfach bewährt."

Sie lachte trocken.

„Aber und Deine erste Frage zu beantworten, Sevus, ja, es hat mich immer interessiert, wo Du stehst und gestanden hast. Ich habe vielleicht nicht immer gefragt, aber das heißt nicht, dass es mir egal war." Sie sah ihn ernst an und bemerkte einen fragenden Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht.

Als er ansetzte, etwas zu sagen, hob sie die Hand, um ihn zu unterbrechen.

„Ich bin dran, Sevus. Erinnerst Du Dich? Quid pro quo."

Er konnte sich ein feines Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Das war so typisch für sie und es war etwas, das er immer sehr gemocht hatte. Er nickte leicht und wartete auf ihre Frage.

Eugenia legte den Kopf schräg, als müsse sie überlegen, wie sie ihre Frage stellen könnte.

„Was verbindet Dich mit den Malfoys?" Obwohl sie kein Schimpfwort an den Namen anhängte, hörte er tiefe Abscheu in ihrer Stimme.

„Ich betrachte Lucius als eine Art Freund", sagte er schlicht.

„Freund? Ich hätte Dir mehr Intelligenz zugetraut, Severus. Weißt Du nicht, dass Lucius keine Freunde hat, nur willfährige Diener oder Menschen, die er sich nutzbar gemacht hat?"

Snape schwieg eine Weile, dann sagte er: „Nun, vielleicht weniger eine Freundschaft, als vielmehr eine Symbiose."

Eugenia hob die Augenbrauen, sagte aber nichts und wartete. Es schien, als würde Snape mit sich ringen, ob er weiterreden sollte, dann aber lehnte er sich zurück und sprach leise und ruhig.

„Als ich mich vor langer Zeit dem dunklen Lord anschloss, war ich einer der besten und anerkannten Zaubertrankbrauer des Landes und meine Tränke genossen den Ruf, effizienter und schneller zu wirken, als andere.

Es gelang mir, diesem Ruf auch in seinen Diensten gerecht zu werden und so verging nur kurze Zeit, bis ich einer seiner präferierten Todesser wurde.

Der Meister der Tränke, dessen Kunst den dunklen Lord nie enttäuschte. Eine solche Person musste die Aufmerksamkeit von Lucius Malfoy erregen und so suchte er meine Nähe.

Ich machte mir nie Illusionen über seine Motive, außer Gold und guten Verbindungen hatte Malfoy nie viel zu bieten, seine Talente waren immer eher durchschnittlich."

Snapes Stimme troff vor Ironie und er trank einen Schluck, bevor er fort fuhr.

„Und so war es für ihn nur logisch, sich einem Kameraden, der das Wohlwollen des dunklen Lords genoss, anzuschließen. Und auch für mich war die Verbindung nicht ohne Nutzen. Es schadet nie, von einer Familie wie den Malfoys angesehen zu werden und sich in deren Dunstkreis zu bewegen. Du glaubst nicht, wie viele Türen das öffnen kann."

Er überhörte Eugenias abfälliges Schnauben bei den Worten und erzählte weiter.

Er wurde von Lucius gerne mit „mein guter Freund Snape, der überragende Tränkemeister und Wissenschaftler" vorgestellt und auf eine eigenartige Weise sonnten sie sich gegenseitig im Ruhm und Ansehen des anderen.

Nach dem Sturz des dunklen Lords hatte Lucius es durch den geschickten Einsatz finanzieller Mittel, Erpressung und guter Verbindungen geschafft, seinen Namen rein zu halten. Nachdem Dumbledore für Snape gebürgt hatte, war Severus zu seinem Freund gegangen und hatte auf seine Weise sehr geschickt an die alte Verbindung angeknüpft und auch Lucius sah seinen Vorteil darin, dass Snapes Name rein gewaschen war und hoffte auf dessen Aufsicht und Schutz für seinen Sohn, wenn dieser einst Schüler in Hogwarts werden würde.

Und so fand eine einzigartige Symbiose zweier sehr unterschiedlicher Männer ihren Fortgang. Sie beide hatten ihre Vorteile aus dieser Verbindung, aber beide vertrauten einander nicht vollständig.

Eugenia sah Severus eine Weile schweigend an.

„Dann weißt Du, wie gefährlich diese Verbindung sein kann, Sevus?"

„Ich denke schon und ich denke, ich kann auf mich aufpassen, danke." Der alte Tonfall von Ironie und Hohn war in seine Stimme zurückgekehrt.

„Ja, das sehe ich", erwiderte Eugenia mit einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Deshalb sitzt Du jetzt hier fest, die ganze Welt sucht nach Dir und Du kannst nicht mal raus, um selber nach der Malfoy-Brut zu suchen."

Snape holte Luft und setzte zu einer scharfen Erwiderung an, als er das Blitzen in ihren Augen sah. Auch seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem spöttischen Lächeln.

„Touché."

Er sah ihr einen langen Moment in die Augen und für einige Sekunden waren sie wieder jung und genossen eines jener intellektuell-sprachlichen Duelle, an denen sie immer so viel Spaß gehabt hatten.

Dann wurde Snapes Miene wieder ernst.

„Womit wir wieder beim Thema wären. Verspricht Du mir, dass Du aufhören wirst, nach Draco zu suchen?" Severus war hartnäckig und es war niemals leicht, ihn von etwas abzulenken.

Eugenia seufzte theatralisch. „Warum machst Du jetzt plötzlich so einen Aufstand darum? Am Anfang war es Dir doch auch egal, ob ich dabei draufgehe." Sie klang unwirsch.

Severus zuckte leicht zusammen.

„Das ist Unsinn und das weißt Du. Mir war es nie egal, ob Dir etwas zustößt."

„Bist Du Dir da sicher?", fragte sie spöttisch.

Severus schwieg.

„Wie dem auch sei, ich werde die Spur nicht aufgeben. Jetzt sollte es nicht mehr so schwer sein herauszufinden, wohin die Malfoy-Brut gegangen ist, nachdem sie in der Nocturngasse gesehen wurde", fuhr Eugenia leichthin fort.

Severus sah sie nicht an, er starrte auf einen Punkt an der Wand. „Bitte sehr. Dann geh doch raus und lass Dich verletzen oder Schlimmeres. Es kommt ja außer Dir niemand zu Schaden, denkst Du." Seine Worte waren voller Bitterkeit.

Eugenia starrte ihn an. Sie schluckte, weil ihre Kehle sich plötzlich schrecklich trocken anfühlte. Das Herz hämmerte ihr im Hals.

„Was willst Du damit sagen?" Ihre Stimme klang heiser.

„Das weißt Du verdammt gut."

„Ja, vielleicht… aber ich will es von Dir hören, Sevus."

Er schwieg.

„Sag es mir, sonst ist es nichts wert."

Er schwieg weiter. Ihm schnürte sich die Kehle zu, als wolle sie verhindern, dass er es sagte. Dass er sagte: _„Weil ich Dich nicht noch einmal verlieren will. Weil ich es nicht ertragen könnte, wenn Du noch einmal aus meinem Leben verschwindest."_

Endlose Minuten vergingen, die Zeit schien sich wie klebriger Sirup zu bewegen, bis endlich Eugenia das Schweigen brach.

„Dann sag mir wenigstens, was ich jetzt tun soll."

„Du kannst hier bleiben, solange es nötig ist. Vergiss unsere Abmachung und such nicht mehr nach Draco." Seine Stimme klang weich, jede Streitlust war daraus verschwunden und sie merkte wieder, wie sehr sie es mochte, ihn so zu hören. Und wie lange sie das nun schon vermisste.

Erstaunt sah sie ihn an.

„Aber es schien Dir doch so wichtig zu sein."

Er schwieg wieder lange, dann sagte er kaum hörbar: „Nicht so wichtig wie Du."

Eugenia stand auf, ging zu seinem Stuhl und hockte sich vor ihn. Dann nahm sie sein Gesicht in ihre Hände, sah ihm in die Augen und sagte unendlich sanft: „Ich werde gut auf mich aufpassen, Sevus. Ich muss weiter machen, ich kann nicht aufgeben, aber ich verspreche Dir, ich komme in einem Stück zurück." Sie strich ihm zart über das Gesicht, dann erhob sie sich und verließ den Raum.


	11. Elftes Kapitel

**Elftes Kapitel…**

… in dem jemand über seinen Schatten springt

Severus und Eugenia sahen sich nach der grauenvollen Nacht im Raum der Wünsche nur noch aus der Ferne, während dieses letzten Tages an der Schule. Er war von hektischem Packen und aufgeregtem Geschnatter erfüllt, aber sie hielten sich von allem fern, packten schweigend ihre Sachen und mieden die Blicke jedes anderen Menschen.

Endlich war dieser letzte Tag ihrer Schulzeit vorüber und ohne sich noch einen letzten Blick zu schenken, trennten sich ihre Wege.

Viele Jahre später trafen sie sich zufällig in der Winkelgasse.

Severus hatte Trankzutaten bestellt und war gerade auf dem Weg zu einem wenig frequentierten Antiquariat in einer Nebengasse, um sich nach einem lange von ihm gesuchten Buch zu erkundigen.

Sie brauchten nicht länger als einen Lidschlag, um einander zu erkennen und trotz Allem, was gewesen war, war da doch wieder diese eigenwillige Anziehung, die sie aufeinander ausübten.

Es war genug Zeit vergangen, genug geschehen, dass sie das, was an jenem letzten Abend in der Schule geschehen war zwar nicht vergeben und noch weniger vergessen hatten, aber es war doch verblasst. Die Gefühle von Verrat, Verachtung und Hass schienen nicht mehr wichtig zu sein, als habe eine Art Patina ihnen die Schärfe genommen und sie unwichtig werden lassen.

Es waren zwei veränderte Menschen, die sich hier trafen und doch waren sie sich so ähnlich, wie eh und je.

Wie von einer unsichtbaren Macht geleitet, sprachen sie miteinander und als schließlich die Abenddämmerung einsetzte und es kühl wurde, merkten sie, dass es noch so viel zu sagen gab und sie beide sich nicht voneinander trennen mochten. Eugenia zog ihren Umhang fester um sich und überlegte wie sie sich von ihm verabschieden sollte, als sich Severus ein Herz fasste und sie zu sich nach Spinners End einlud.

Sie stutzte kurz, schluckte eine spöttische Bemerkung herunter und nahm die Einladung mit einem ihrer seltenen Lächeln an.

Severus sah sie an und spürte eine vertraute Wärme in seinem Inneren, als er das sah und erst jetzt merkte er, dass er seit dem Ende seiner Schulzeit etwas vermisst hatte. So grausam ihre letztes Zusammensein gewesen war, da war doch noch weit mehr zwischen ihnen, so sehr er auch versucht hatte, das zu verdrängen.

In Spinners End angekommen, machte er ein kleines Abendessen fertig und öffnete eine Flasche Elfenwein.

Eine Weile aßen sie schweigend, dann begannen sie zu reden.

Sie unterhielten sich lange und Eugenia erfuhr, dass Severus das Wissen über Konzentration, mentale Fokussierung und Atemtechnik, das er von ihr gelernt hatte inzwischen umgesetzt hatte, um ein hervorragender Okklumentiker zu werden.

Mit einem leichten Schaudern bemerkte sie, dass er sich, während er darüber sprach, wie nützlich diese Fähigkeit war, gedankenverloren über den linken Unterarm strich. Sie erkannte, dass er ein Todesser geworden war, doch sie fragte nicht, wie es dazu gekommen war.

Zu zerbrechlich war das, was sie hier hatten noch und sie genoss es zu sehr, um es zu gefährden.

Sie reden über viele Dinge, aber ihre aktuelle politische Position ließen sie beide außen vor. Es war, als wollten sie einander signalisieren, dass sie sich akzeptieren, egal, wo der andere stand.

Aber so sehr sie auch versuchten, vorsichtig miteinander umzugehen, irgendwann kam die Sprache auf jene letzte Nacht in Hogwarts.

„Vielleicht hattest Du Recht, vielleicht war es wirklich allen gleichgültig, ob ich existiere. Aber nun ist das anders geworden", sagte Severus ruhig und es klang, als habe er damit abgeschlossen.

„Mir nie." Sie hatte den Blick gesenkt und sprach sehr leise.

Er antwortete nicht.

Plötzlich hob sie den Kopf, sah ihn direkt an und sagte immer noch leise, aber klar und deutlich: „Es war mir nie gleichgültig, Sevus. _Du_ warst mir nie gleichgültig. Von Allem auf der Welt warst Du mir immer das Wertvollste."

Severus sah sie schweigend an, er sagte nichts, konnte nichts sagen, aber sein Blick sprach Bände. Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand aus und berührte ihr Gesicht. Erst jetzt bemerkte er die Tränen, die ihr über die Wangen liefen.

„Ich habe es überlebt, weißt Du? Es ist vergangen. So vieles ist geschehen, so viele Verletzungen. Lass es auf sich beruhen, Genia. Ich habe es überlebt und Du offensichtlich auch."

Sie schwieg, fühlte aber das erste Mal seit jener Nacht, wie sich Frieden in ihrem Inneren ausbreitete. Erst jetzt spürte sie, wie grausam die Leere gewesen war, die sie seither in sich getragen hatte.

„Wie gut, dass wir uns wieder getroffen haben", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln, das ihr gar nicht mehr so schwer fiel wie sonst. „Was ist es nur, das uns so sehr miteinander verbindet?"

Severus sah sie an und wieder erfüllte ihn ihr Lächeln mit dem Gefühl eines unerfüllten Sehnens.

„Magie", erwiderte er und nun umspielte auch seine Lippen ein leichtes Lächeln, als er daran dachte, dass Dumbledore immer von dieser Magie sprach.

Sie kamen sich näher und zu ihrem Erstaunen lachten sie sogar gemeinsam. Es war ein merkwürdiger Laut, ihn lachen zu hören, aber nicht unangenehm.

Severus merkte, dass sie der einzige Mensch war, mit dem er lachen konnte und es fühlte sich gut an.

Schließlich war es Nacht geworden und ihre gelegentlichen Berührungen waren häufiger und intensiver geworden. Sie sprachen nur noch wenig und ließen sich von ihren Gefühlen und ihren Händen leiten.

Zwischen ihnen war nichts von jener verkrampften Unsicherheit mehr, die zu dem letzten Desaster geführt hatte und es schien, als hätte es diesen Abend vor langer Zeit niemals gegeben.

Sie liebten sich und diesmal war es voller Hingabe und Vertrauen. Sie waren zärtlich und liebevoll und ließen sich viel Zeit. Noch nie hatten sie wirkliche Nähe erlebt und es war für beide wie eine Offenbarung, plötzlich zu erkennen, dass man einem anderen Menschen schutzlos so nahe sein konnte, ohne Angst zu empfinden.

Es war wie ein Wunder und Eugenia verstand jetzt zum ersten Mal warum Menschen ein Leben lang zusammen bleiben wollten, warum sie danach strebten, Familien zu gründen und das, was sie empfanden an ihre Kinder weiter zu geben.

Es war das Schönste, das sie beide jemals in ihren Leben erlebt hatten und gleichzeitig war es unbeschreiblich erschreckend für sie. Es erfüllte sie mit unbändigem Glück und tiefer Furcht.

Eugenia erwachte, als es noch stockdunkel war. Nach einem Moment wohliger Trägheit schoss ihr plötzlich die Erinnerung an das Geschehene in den Kopf. Es war so schön gewesen, so liebevoll. Sie seufzte, dann überrollte sie plötzlich eine Welle von Panik. Wie hatte sie nur irgendwen so nahe an sich heran lassen können? Wie hatte sie ihm nur erlauben können, ihre Seele zu sehen?

Was hatte sie sich gedacht? Dass er sie lieben könnte?

Hatte sie denn nicht daran gedacht, dass er, wenn sie länger miteinander zusammen waren, erkennen würde, dass sie keine liebenswerte Person war, dass niemand sie je lieben würde?

Und dann? Dann würde er sie wegstoßen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und beschloss, dass es nicht dazu kommen würde.

Lautlos erhob sie sich, zog sich an und wollte gerade das Zimmer verlassen, als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte und ihn ansah. Wie er da so schlafend lag, gab es ihr einen Stich. Eine nie zuvor erlebte Welle von Zärtlichkeit überrollte sie, als sie sein im Schlaf entspanntes Gesicht sah, dann aber schüttelte sie das Gefühl ab und verließ das Haus.

Als Severus erwachte, fühlte er sich auf der Stelle so zufrieden und glücklich, wie eigentlich noch niemals zuvor in seinem Leben. Einen Moment lang gab er sich der wohligen Entspannung hin, dann wandte er sich mit einem der bei ihm so unendlich seltenen Lächeln zur anderen Seite des Bettes.

Er merkte, dass sie leer war, dachte sich aber zuerst nichts dabei, vielleicht war sie im Bad oder in der Küche.

Als sie nach einiger Zeit nicht wieder kam, stand er auf, um nach ihr zu sehen. Er durchsuchte das ganze Haus, bis er begriff, dass sie fort war.

Er spürte, wie sich Kälte in ihm ausbreitete. Was hatte er denn gedacht? Dass sie ihn lieben würde? Dass sie es genossen hatte, mit ihm im Bett zu sein?

Er verzog das Gesicht.

Wahrscheinlich hatte sie ihn abstoßend gefunden, wollte aber nichts sagen und hatte nur darauf gewartet, dass er eingeschlafen war, um zu verschwinden.

Kälte und Leere breiteten sich in ihm aus und er verschloss das, was er noch vor wenigen Minuten empfunden hatte tief in seinem Herzen.

Nie wieder würde er zulassen, dass er so empfand, nie wieder würde er zulassen, dass jemand ihn verlassen konnte.


	12. Zwölftes Kapitel

**Zwölftes Kapitel**

… in dem die Vergangenheit die Gegenwart erklärt

Am nächsten Mittag verließ Genia wieder das Haus, um der Spur Dracos weiter nachzugehen. Sie war sicher, dass das, was sie in der Nocturngasse erfahren hatte, ein wertvolles Indiz sein könnte. Severus war nicht begeistert, aber er hatte verstanden, dass es keinen Sinn haben würde, sie aufzuhalten.

Als der Nachmittag zum Abend wurde, suchte Severus eine besondere Flasche Wein heraus. Das Gespräch vom Abend vorher und die Erinnerungen, die es wachgerufen hatte, hatten ihn in eine eigenartige Stimmung versetzt. Es war, als wäre all das, was die Gegenwart kennzeichnete, all der Schrecken der ihn in der letzten Zeit heimgesucht hatte, in Watte gepackt. Als hätte es an Relevanz verloren und würde ersetzt durch die unausgesprochenen Worte der Vergangenheit. Plötzlich schienen alle Fragen von früher wieder wichtig, die er so lange so tief in sich vergraben hatte.

Und was auch immer es bedeutete, er wollte diese neue Chance nicht wieder verstreichen lassen. Er hatte in seinem Leben so vieles verstreichen lassen und die Chance, etwas noch einmal anzufangen kam nicht allzu oft.

Er öffnete die Flasche und schenkte sich ein Glas ein. Langsam ließ er sich in seinen Sessel sinken, zum ersten Mal nach langer Zeit entspannt. Eugenias Worte hatten etwas in ihm berührt, von dem er gedacht hatte, es wäre vor unendlich langer Zeit abgestorben.

So lange hatte er nichts empfunden, außer der schier unerträglichen Last seiner verfluchten Vergangenheit. All die Ausbrüche, seine Wut, sein Hass, all das hatte nur die Oberfläche berührt, aber tief in seinem Inneren war es immer still geblieben.

Es war sein Stolz gewesen, der ihn vor so langer Zeit getrieben hatte, all die Dinge zu tun, die dazu führten, dass er nun ein verdammtes Leben führte.

Er sah in das Glas, beobachtete die Lichtreflexe in dem tiefen Rot des Weins.

Langsam ließ er die Flüssigkeit im Glas kreisen und sah den kleinen Strudel, der sich fast hypnotisch bewegte.

Die Zeit schien sich mit der Bewegung des Weins im Glas zu verlangsamen und er genoss es, die Selbstkontrolle, die ihn sonst so fest in ihren Klauen hielt, fallen zu lassen.

Freiheit.

Ein Moment köstlicher Freiheit, in dem es nur ihn gab. Ihn und die träge kreisende Flüssigkeit, die ihn an die Farbe von Blut erinnerte.

Eigentlich war das, was Eugenia für ihn war, etwas, das er kaum kannte, nach dem er sich aber mehr als alles Andere auf der Welt sehnte.

Sie war der erste und auch der einzige Mensch gewesen, der ihn um seiner selbst wollte. Sie wollte ihn als Menschen, nicht sein Können, nicht seine Fähigkeiten, nicht seinen Intellekt. Er war sich durchaus bewusst, dass man ihn überall, wo man ihm nicht mit offener Abneigung begegnete, nur duldete, weil man etwas von ihm brauchte. Dass man die Person Severus Snape in Kauf nahm, weil man seine Fähigkeiten benötigt.

Er wurde gebraucht, aber niemand wollte sich mit ihm abgeben, außer vielleicht Dumbledore. Aber auch der hatte immer auf sein Können gebaut und Severus war sich nicht sicher, ob er genauso in Dumbledores Ansehen gestanden hätte, wäre er nicht so ein begnadeter Tränkemeister, oder hätte er nicht so bereitwillig sein Leben bei seiner Spionagetätigkeit eingesetzt.

Oft hatte er sich gefragt, wie viel ihm der alte Zauberer noch aufbürden wollte und ob dieser jemals die Last ermessen konnte, die er seinem Schützling auf die Schultern legte.

Es hatte Momente gegeben, da hatte Severus geglaubt, er würde einknicken, könne keinen Schritt weiter gehen.

Er jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass ihm in all dieser Zeit jemand gefehlt hatte, der einfach nur um seiner selbst willen bei ihm war, mit dem er diese Last hätte teilen können.

Eugenia hätte so ein Mensch sein können, das begriff er jetzt.

Ein Geräusch riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und als er Schritte hörte, die die Treppe hinaufgingen, spürte er eine tiefe Erleichterung, die ihn selber wunderte. Er war sich nicht im Klaren darüber gewesen, wie sehr er sich um sie sorgte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann trat sie zu ihm ins Wohnzimmer. Er reichte ihr ein Glas mit Wein und wartete, bis sie sich gesetzt hatte.

Wie in einer unbeabsichtigten Kopie seiner Haltung ließ sie die tiefrote Flüssigkeit langsam im Glas kreisen, bevor sie einen Schluck trank.

Sie seufzte und lehnte sich zurück. Dann blickte sie von ihrem Glas auf und sah ihn an. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie merkte, dass er sie beobachtet hatte. Noch immer schwiegen sie, dann jedoch fragte er leise: „Gibt es etwas Neues?"

„Ich werde morgen jemanden treffen, der vielleicht weiß, wer das war, der mit Malfoy zusammen in der Nocturngasse war. Es sieht so aus, als wäre er dort verabredet gewesen, aber niemand weiß, mit wem er sich getroffen hat."

Snape nickte langsam.

Wieder schwiegen sie, aber Eugenia bekam das Gefühl, als wäre da etwas Unsichtbares, das zwischen ihnen schwebte. Wie eine unausgesprochene Frage.

Und als habe er ihre Gedanken gelesen, erklang seine Stimme leise, aber deutlich: „Warum bist Du hier, Genia?"

Sie hob eine Augenbraue und sah ihn an. „Das weißt Du. Ich brauchte eine Unterkunft und da fiel mir dieses Haus ein."

Severus verzog den Mund zu einem spöttischen Lächeln.

„Mach mir nichts vor, bitte. Jemand wie Du findet immer irgendwo Unterschlupf. Es ist absolut unglaubwürdig, wenn Du behauptest, es hätte keine andere Möglichkeit für Dich gegeben, als mich und dieses Haus."

Eugenia senkte den Blick und schien überaus interessiert ihren Wein zu beobachten. Der Vorwurf, ihn über ihre Motive zu belügen kam unerwartet und sie versuchte, schnell eine passende Ausrede zu finden.

Doch als sie den Kopf wieder hob, sah sie in seine dunklen Augen, die tief in ihre Innerstes zu blicken schienen.

Sie besann sich, holte tief Luft und sagte ruhig: „Du hast Recht, Sevus. Zwar musste ich tatsächlich untertauchen, aber es hätte sicherlich noch andere Verbindungen aus meiner Vergangenheit gegeben, die mir hätte weiterhelfen können."

„Du siehst mich aufs Äußerste gespannt, was Deine wahren Motive sind." Er hatte eine Augenbraue gehoben und leiser Spott klang aus seinen Worten.

„Wenn es Dir nichts ausmacht, würde ich lieber nicht darüber sprechen." Sie senkte wieder den Kopf.

„Es macht mir etwas aus." Seine Stimme war nun kalt und hart. „Immerhin bist Du hierher gekommen, hast mich belogen und ich habe Dich trotzdem aufgenommen. Ich denke, ich habe jetzt ein Recht, zu erfahren, was Dich wirklich bewogen hat, an meine Tür zu klopfen."

Wieder wollte sein Blick sie durchbohren, aber Eugenia hielt den Kopf gesenkt.

Als wisse er, dass er seinen Standpunkt klar gemacht hatte und weitere Worte unnötig waren, schwieg Severus.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Eugenia schließlich sprach. Sie setzte sich auf, machte ihren Rücken gerade und hob den Kopf.

„Ja, Du hast Recht, vielleicht solltest Du wissen, was mich hierher getrieben hat. Was mich all die Jahre am Leben erhalten und schließlich vor Deine Tür gebracht hat."

Er regte sich nicht, legte abwartend den Kopf ein wenig schräg und beobachtete sie, während er ihren Worten lauschte. Nur ein dezentes Stirnrunzeln ließ vermuten, dass eben diese Worte mehr als nur ein leichtes Interesse bei ihm geweckt hatten.

„Es war Hass und der unstillbare Drang nach Rache, die mich solange genährt haben. Du kannst den Schmerz nicht ermessen, den ich beim Tod unseres Kindes gefühlt habe und dafür wollte ich Rache. Du hast mich so sehr verletzt und dann habe ich dieses Kind alleine zur Welt gebracht. Vielleicht könnte es noch leben, wenn sein Vater da gewesen wäre.

All die Jahre habe ich meinen Hass auf Dich genährt und mich von dem Gedanken an Rache leiten lassen."

Ihre Augen wurden glasig, die durchscheinende Blässe ihrer Haut vertiefte sich noch mehr, so dass er einen Augenblick lang dachte, sie sähe aus wie tot.

Snape betrachtete sie ruhig und nickte langsam, als habe er sich genau das schon gedacht.

Dann sagte sie mit seltsam blecherner Stimme: „Ich habe Dich so sehr gehasst. So sehr. Es war das Gefühl, das mich am Leben gehalten hat. Und irgendwo ganz tief in meinem Inneren habe ich Dich so sehr geliebt, dass es schmerzte."

Wieder nickte Severus, dann fragte er mit einem seltsamen Anklang von Triumph in der Stimme: „Und? Hast Du nun gefunden, was Du hier gesucht hast?"

Ihre Stimme war nun müde. „Vielleicht ja. Vielleicht auch nicht. Es kommt darauf an, welchen Teil meiner Seele Du fragst."

Er beugte sich vor, berührte sanft mit den Fingerspitzen ihren Arm. „Von welchem Teil möchtest Du denn, dass er hier bleibt?"

Sie sah ihn mit nun wieder klaren Augen, in denen Tränen glänzten an. „Ich habe all die Jahre den Hass auf Dich geschürt, wollte nur noch Dir den gleichen Schmerz zufügen, den der Tod meines Babys mir zugefügt hat. Alles was ich mir vom Leben noch erhofft hatte, war Rache. Grausame Rache, die mich für das entschädigen sollte, was ich erlitten hatte.

All die Jahre… Nur, um nun zu merken, dass ich Dich nicht hassen kann, so sehr ich es auch wollte."

Wieder drehte sie den Kopf weg, als fiele es ihr schwer, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Sieh mich an, Genia."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Warum siehst Du immer noch weg. Was verbirgst Du noch?"

Wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf und mit fast unhörbarer Stimme sagte sie: „Es fällt mir schwer, Dich anzusehen. Er hatte Deine Augen, Sevus."

Hätte sie ihn angesehen, so hätte sie erkennen können, wie erschüttert er war, wie sehr ihn das, was sie gesagt hatte aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte.

Er räusperte sich, als wolle er etwas sagen, schwieg dann aber doch.

Eugenia hob bei dem Geräusch den Kopf und sah zu ihm herüber. Nun war er es, dessen Blick fest auf das Weinglas in seiner Hand geheftet war.

Langsam erhob sie sich, stellte ihr Glas auf den Tisch und ging neben seinem Sessel in die Hocke. Sie griff nach seiner freien Hand und legte sie zwischen ihre Hände.

„Ich wünschte, wir könnten die Zeit zurück drehen", sagte sie leise und ihre Stimme zitterte. „Ich wünschte, wir könnten noch einmal an dem See sitzen, an dem Tag, als Du das erste Mal meine Hand halten wolltest."

Er sah auf ihre Hände, die seine umschlossen.

„Ich würde es diesmal nicht vermasseln, Sevus, das schwöre ich." Nun war ihre Stimme fester, aber voller Trauer über das, was sie verloren hatten.

Er starrte sie an und plötzlich spürte er eine nie gekannte Sehnsucht nach etwas, von dem er nicht einmal wusste, dass er es vermisste, in ihm aufsteigen. Schmerzhaft breitete sich ein Gefühl in seiner Brust aus und er schloss die Augen.

Nach einer Weile spürte er, wie sich Arme um ihn schlangen und Genia ihn an sich zog. Er versteifte sich, überwand dann aber seine Scheu vor so viel Nähe und ließ sich in ihre Umarmung fallen. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit legte dann auch er seine Arme um ihren Körper und hielt sie fest.


	13. Dreizehntes Kapitel

**Dreizehntes Kapitel**

… in dem ein Blick hinter die Fassade geworfen wird

Der Morgen dämmerte sehr langsam, als Eugenia das Haus in Spinners End verließ. Sie dachte an den schlafenden Severus, den sie dort im Bett zurückgelassen hatte und wieder überfielen sie Zweifel, ob das, was sie tat richtig war.

Sie wanderte den ganzen Tag lang ziellos durch die Stadt. Die letzte Nacht, ihre Gefühle, Severus, all das ging ihr wieder und wieder durch den Kopf wie in einer unendlichen Schleife.

Und dagegen kämpften die Gefühle, die sie beim Erwachen gehabt hatte, die namenlose Angst, jetzt alles zu verderben, fort gestoßen zu werden für das, was sie war.

Sie hatten sich seit ihrer Schulzeit nicht mehr gesehen und dann war da dieses zufällige Treffen in der Winkelgasse gewesen, das zu dieser wundervollen, aber auch so beängstigenden Erfahrung geführt hatte. Eugenia erschauderte bei der Erinnerung an die vergangene Nacht, und wieder sah sie Severus dunkle Augen vor sich, als er sie so voller Hingabe ansah.

Und trotzdem, etwas in ihr sagte ihr, dass das nur die Euphorie einer Nacht gewesen war, dass niemand sie für längere Zeit lieben würde. Nicht einmal jemand wie Severus, der selber von niemandem geliebt wurde. Von niemandem außer von ihr. Schmerzhaft machte sich das Gefühl in ihrem Inneren breit, dass sie seit dem vergangenen Abend jedes Mal fühlte, wenn sie an ihn dachte.

Hoffnung. Furcht. Hoffnung. Ihre Gefühle wollten sie schier zerreißen.

Irgendwann am Ende dieses Tages, nachdem sie seit Stunden schon in einem kleinen Park auf einer Kinderschaukel gesessen hatte, begriff sie, dass die Angst sie nicht beherrschen durfte. Dass es nur einen Menschen auf der Welt gab, dem sie vertrauen wollte und das war Severus.

Langsam war die Erkenntnis in ihren Verstand gesickert, dass es keinen Grund gab, Angst zu haben. Severus würde sie nicht verletzen, nicht jetzt, nicht nachdem sie beide sich dem anderen so sehr geöffnet hatten.

Sie erhob sich und ging langsam wieder zu seinem Haus zurück. Freude erfüllte sie und ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer begann in ihrem Herzen zu keimen, dass es für sie beide vielleicht doch eine Zukunft, ein besseres Leben geben konnte.

Sie klopfte an seine Tür und es dauerte nur einen Moment, bis er ihr öffnete.

Er ließ sie wortlos herein, aber ein einziger Blick in seine Augen zeigte ihr, dass alles verloren war.

Sie versuchte ihm zu erklären, warum sie an dem Morgen fort gegangen war, was sie gedacht und gefühlt hatte. Sie wünschte sich so sehr, er würde verstehen und könnte ihr vielleicht verzeihen, aber sie fand die Worte nicht, mit denen sie ihr Innerstes hätte beschreiben können. Zu ungeübt war sie darin, sich auszudrücken und Severus machte auch keinerlei Anstalten, es ihr leichter zu machen.

Eugenia wollte ihm sagen, warum sie gegangen war, welche Zweifel sie plagten, aber wenn immer sie in sein Gesicht sah, seine dunklen Augen ihrem Blick auswichen, dann verließ sie der Mut.

Er selber fühlte sich leer und unfähig, auf Eugenia zuzugehen. Als sie am Abend wieder vor seiner Tür gestanden hatte, fühlte er eine Art wilde Hoffnung in sich aufwallen, dass sie einen Grund gehabt haben könnte, dass es nicht an ihm gelegen hatte, dass sie ihn verlassen hatte.

Eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf versuchte sich durchzusetzen mit der Meinung, dass er vielleicht doch liebenswert sein könnte und dass es Eugenia war, die ihn lieben konnte.

Immer wieder wollte er sich ihr zuwenden, ihr sagen, dass er die gemeinsame Nacht genossen habe und er nichts mehr wünschte, als dass sie bei ihm bleiben würde.

Aber er brachte es nicht fertig, die eisige Kälte abzuschütteln, die ihn immer wieder packte, wenn er daran dachte, wie sie ihn verlassen hatte.

Es war vertrackt, aber er war nicht in der Lage, ihr diesen Moment, als er ihre leere Bettseite bemerkt hatte, zu verzeihen. Immer wieder fühlte er den Schmerz, den die Erkenntnis, dass sie fort war, ausgelöst hatte.

So vergingen mehrere Tage, in denen beide immer wieder scheinbar reden wollten, aber jedes Mal scheiterten. Entweder, weil sie nicht die richtigen Worte für einen Anfang fanden, oder weil der andere ihnen mit kalter Ablehnung begegnete.

Wie auch immer sie es versuchten, sie kamen nie zu einem klärenden Gespräch, in dem sie dem anderen erklären konnten, dass es ihre eigenen Ängste waren, die das Dilemma ausgelöst hatten.

Sie wollten einander sagen, dass es nicht die Schuld des anderen war, dass sie wussten, die Ursachen lagen tief in ihren eigenen Herzen verborgen, aber kein Wort kam über ihre Lippen.

Sie sprachen wenig in diesen Tagen, aber wenn, dann waren es belanglose Dinge.

Als wollten sie eine Art surrealistischen Alltag erschaffen, in dem es das Verlassen niemals gegen hatte und sie so etwas wie ein Paar waren.

Es war ein trügerischer Frieden, der nur wenige Tage hielt, dann stritten sie sich immer häufiger. Ihr Umgang miteinander war kühler geworden und es war deutlich, dass etwas zerbrochen war.

Und trotzdem sehnten sie sich beide nach der Nähe, der Wärme und der Zuneigung, die sie nur ein einziges Mal in ihren Leben erfahren hatten und die tiefe Spuren in ihren Seelen hinterlassen hatte.

Sie wussten nicht, wie sie dieses Gefühl wieder herstellen sollten und so taten sie das Einzige, was ihnen bisher sonst ein Gefühl von Nähe verschafft hatte. Sie stritten sich, verletzten sich und überwanden so die schweigende Distanz, die sich zwischen ihnen ausgebreitet hatte.

Nur diesmal war es anders als in ihren Kinder- und Jugendtagen. Diesmal lag eine tiefe Verletzbarkeit zugrunde, die sie vorher nicht gekannt hatten. Diesmal waren sie von Zweifeln an sich selbst, an dem Anderen und an ihren Gefühlen füreinander geplagt und das war der fatale Unterschied.

Es waren nichtige Anlässe und man konnte fast den Eindruck gewinnen, als würden hier Schlachten auf Nebenschauplätzen ausgetragen. Aber die beiden merkten es nicht und die Streitereien, Seitenhiebe und sarkastischen Anmerkungen wurden zunehmend grausamer.

Dort, wo sie früher immer gemerkt hatten, wann es genug war, wann sie aufhören mussten, um irreparable Schäden zu vermeiden, dort überschritten sie nun Grenzen. Jede Zurückhaltung war verschwunden und es schien nur noch um den finalen Sieg über den Anderen zu gehen.

Eines Abends stritten sie sich wieder, Severus warf ihr Kälte vor und nannte sie unsensibel.

Und da tat Eugenia das Unvorstellbare. Voller Wut und hilfloser Verletztheit schrie sie ihm ins Gesicht, was sie damals im fünften Schuljahr gesehen hatte und wie sie diese Szene all die Jahre um seinetwillen tief in ihrem Herzen vergraben hatte. Dass sie damals wochenlang gegrübelt hatte, wie sie sich ihm wieder nähern konnte, ohne ihn wissen zu lassen, dass sie Zeugin seiner schlimmsten Demütigung geworden war. Dass sie nächtelang nicht schlafen konnte, aus Sorge um ihn und aus Angst, ihn nie wieder als Freund zu haben. Und nun wagte er es, sie unsensibel zu nennen.

Severus wurde bleich. Noch bleicher, als man es sich bei ihm vorstellen konnte.

Schweigend packte er sie und warf sie aus seinem Haus.

Sie kam nie wieder, bis zu jenem Tag, als sie unvermutet vor seiner Tür stand und ihn um Unterkunft bat.

Die innige Umarmung dauerte lange an, aber ihr folgte keine weitere Intimität. Sie näherten sich einander langsam, aber es war für beide schwierig, das, was in der Vergangenheit gewesen war, zu überwinden, so sehr sie es sich auch wünschten.

Und da war auch immer noch diese alte Angst vor Nähe, die Furcht vor Verletzungen, die das Vertrauen so sehr erschwerte.

Eugenia ging ihrer Spur in der Nocturngasse nach und fand heraus, dass Draco versucht hatte, bei zwielichtigen Geschäftspartnern seines Vaters in der Nocturngasse unter zu kommen. Das Problem bei diesen Leuten war, dass sie nur dem dienten, der am Meisten zahlte und so war es für Eugenia möglich, zu erfahren, dass Draco von einem Reagenzienhändler, der hohe Schulden hatte, verraten worden war.

Das letzte, was sie herausfand, war, dass der Junge gesehen wurde, als mehrere dunkel gekleidete Gestalten ihn beim Hinterausgang des Ladens packten und entführten. Doch auch dieser Vorfall lag schon einige Tage zurück. Seit dem hatte niemand etwas gehört oder gesehen und weder Geld noch Drohungen, Versprechen oder gute Worte vermochten ihre Informanten dazu zu bringen, mehr zu erzählen. Auch über Narcissa Malfoy wusste niemand irgendetwas zu berichten, ihre Spur hatte sich schon länger verloren.

Schließlich drohte man ihr Unaussprechliches an, wenn sie nicht aufhörte zu fragen und nachdem man diesen Drohungen mit einigen blauen Flecken und einem gebrochenen Arm Nachdruck verliehen hatte, gab sie schließlich auf.

Sie kam zurück in Snapes Haus und schlich sich ein weiteres Mal ins obere Stockwerk. Dass er in einer Nische hinter der Treppe stand und sie beobachtete, bemerkte sie nicht.

Er konnte sich kaum beherrschen, dort versteckt stehen zu bleiben und ihr nicht sofort zu Hilfe zu eilen, als er sah, wie sie gebeugt und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Treppen hoch schlich.

Aber er kannte sie gut genug, um schweigend zuzusehen. Als sie oben im Bad verschwunden war, verließ er seine Nische und ging in die Küche. Wenn er ihr sonst schon nicht helfen konnte, dann wollte er zumindest ein wenig für ihr leibliches Wohl sorgen.

Er bereitete eine kräftige Suppe, Brot und Obst vor und musste lächeln, als er daran dachte, dass er seine Lebensmittelbestellungen unter dem Namen Prince tätigte, was offenbar keinerlei Verdacht in der Zaubererwelt erregte.

Wie gleichgültig doch seine Mitmenschen waren, obwohl er ein gesuchter Mann für beide Seiten war, schien niemand sich die Mühe zu machen, genauer nachzuforschen.

Er schüttelte diese Gedanken ab und widmete sich wieder der Essenszubereitung.

Ein leichter Schauder schüttelte ihn, als er daran dachte, was Eugenia wohl wieder passiert sein könnte. Sie war so dickköpfig, das wusste er, und würde sich um nichts in der Welt von den Nachforschungen abhalten lassen. Trotzdem war er zutiefst beunruhigt über das, was ihr bei der Suche nach Informationen passierte.

Er konnte nicht glauben, dass es nur daran lag, dass sie in bestimmten Kreisen nicht sehr beliebt war. Sicher lag der Grund für die Verletzungen auch darin, dass es nicht sehr gesund war, sich nach dem Verbleib eines Mitglieds der Familie Malfoy zu erkundigen.

Severus nahm sich vor, sie nicht mehr gehen zu lassen, denn wenn der dunkle Lord herausfand, dass sie Draco suchte, dann war sie in höchster Gefahr. Sie war keiner von seinen Todessern und so würde er sie bedenkenlos auf die Liste seiner Feinde setzen und ihren Tod oder Schlimmeres anordnen.

Entsetzen überkam ihn bei dieser Vorstellung und er merkte, wie nahe sie ihm schon wieder war. Wann hatte sie den Weg zurück in sein Herz gefunden? Wann war der Panzer aus Eis von seinen Gefühlen abgefallen und hatte all das wieder freigelegt, was er so lange Zeit so sorgsam versteckt und beschützt hatte?

Er setzte sich an den gedeckten Tisch und stützte sein Kinn in die Hände. Die Spitzen seiner zusammengelegten Zeigefinger berührten seine Nase und er verharrte in dieser vertrauten Stellung. Wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich selber war, dann hatte er immer gewusst, dass es nur Eugenia sein könnte, die seinen Schutzwall aus Zynismus und beißender Arroganz nieder zu reißen in der Lage war.

Sie löste noch immer die gleichen Gefühle in ihm aus, jetzt, da sie einen Umgang gefunden hatten, der weitgehend frei von schweren Verletzungen war. Diese Gefühle, die er so sehr fürchtete, die sich aber auch so wunderbar und richtig anfühlten.

Er blickte auf, als Eugenia schließlich die Küche betrat. Ihr Anblick rührte ihn auf eine unbestimmte Art und die Zuneigung, die er in ihren Augen sah, erfüllte ihn mit Wärme.


	14. Vierzehntes Kapitel

**Vierzehntes Kapitel**

… in dem ein Schwur schlussendlich erfüllt wird

Eugenia stöhnte leise, als sie sich zu Severus an den Küchentisch setzte. Er konnte die Schatten von Blutergüssen an verschiedenen Stellen, wo Haut außerhalb ihrer Kleidung zu sehen war, erkennen und sie hielt ihren rechten Arm in einer eindeutigen Schonhaltung.

Aber ihr Blick war wach und sie lächelte ihn an.

Er schob ihr einen Teller mit Suppe hin und reichte ihr Brot. Dankbar griff sie danach und sie aßen schweigend.

Als sie schließlich fertig waren, holte Severus etwas zu trinken und fragte leise, was geschehen sei.

Sie berichtete in knappen Worten, was sie erfahren hatte und dass sie vermutete, Draco sei von Todessern mitgenommen worden. Auch dass von seiner Mutter jede Spur fehle erzählte sie und dass sie da einen Zusammenhang vermute.

Sie war sehr besorgt über das, was sie erfahren hatte, obwohl sie die Malfoys verabscheute, aber das war nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was Severus sich dabei dachte.

Ihm war klar, wo die Familie Malfoy in der Gunst des dunklen Lords stand und das war etwas, das man ihr nicht neiden würde. Niemand überlebte es, so tief in seiner Gunst zu sinken und Dracos Versagen im letzten Schuljahr war zwar vorprogrammiert gewesen, nichts desto weniger aber durchaus ein Anlass für Voldemort hier hart durchzugreifen und für alle Todesser sichtbar ein Exempel zu statuieren.

Über Narcissas Schicksal musste er dahingehend gar nicht groß nachdenken, sie würde für das Versagen von Mann und Sohn gleich mit bestraft werden, falls sie auch dem dunklen Lord in die Hände gefallen war. Vielleicht hatte sie es geschafft, sich irgendwo in ihrer weit verzweigten Familie zu verstecken, überlegte er.

Eugenias Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück in die Realität.

„Was ist es nur, das uns immer wieder zueinander führt, Sevus?" Sie blickte ihn an und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihren sonst so strengen Mund.

„Ich schätze, wir kommen ohne einander nicht sehr gut zurecht", erwiderte er nach kurzem Nachdenken.

„Leider hat die Geschichte gezeigt, dass wir miteinander auch nicht sonderlich gut zurechtkommen." Das Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht erlosch und wich einem Ausdruck tiefer Traurigkeit.

Er musterte sie sehr lange schweigend, dann streckte er die Hand aus und strich über ihre Wange. „Werden wir es jemals schaffen das zu ändern?"

Es war keine Frage in seiner Stimme, nur der Klang eines unerfüllten Sehnens.

Leise sagte sie: „Ich weiß es nicht, Sevus. So viel ist geschehen, so viel haben wir uns schon angetan."

Sie senkte den Blick, als sie spürte, dass er seine Hand von ihrem Gesicht zurückzog und wartete auf eine scharfe Erwiderung von ihm. Plötzlich schien da wieder diese Kälte zu sein, die er ausstrahlte, als wäre eine Wand aus Eis zwischen ihnen hoch gezogen worden.

Sie blickte auf und sah in sein Gesicht. Er erwiderte ihren Blick zornig und sie begann sich zu fragen, was sie getan hatte, um diesen Zorn hervor zu rufen.

Dann traf die Erkenntnis sie wie ein Schlag.

Es war Schmerz, kein Zorn. Er hatte im Laufe der Jahre gelernt, seinen Schmerz hinter einem zornigen Ausdruck zu verbergen, denn so konnte niemand seinen Schmerz gegen ihn benutzen.

Sie seufzte tonlos und fragte sich, wann das passiert war und wieso es scheinbar niemand außer ihr bemerkt hatte.

„_Niemanden kümmert es, ob Du leidest. Niemanden kümmert es, ob Du überhaupt existierst."_

Ihre eigenen Worte.

Er hatte sich diesen Satz, der der schlimmste Schmerz seines Lebens gewesen war, umgewandelt in eine perfekte Tarnung, die ihn vor allen Anderen verbarg.

Bewunderung wuchs in ihr, als sie begriff, welcher enorm starke Überlebenswillen notwendig war, um eine grausame Verletzung in eine Überlebensstrategie umzuwandeln.

Sie atmete tief ein und sah, dass der Ausdruck in seinen Augen sich wieder wandelte. Als hätte er in ihrem Blick lesen können, dass sie verstanden hatte.

Sanft sagte sie: „Vielleicht werden wir das, Sevus. Vielleicht haben wir jetzt diese eine Chance, es nicht wieder zu zerstören. Wenigstens haben wir jetzt erkannt, dass wir eine Chance brauchen."

Sie griff nach seiner Hand, nahm sie und hielt sie fest.

Als sie vom Tisch aufstanden, umarmten sie sich, das erste Mal seit langer Zeit ohne Scheu, ohne den Drang, zurück weichen zu wollen.

An diesem Abend gingen sie früh zu Bett. Eugenia war wie zerschlagen nach dem was sie am Tag erlebt hatte und sehnte sich nur noch danach, ihre diversen Blessuren auszukurieren und ihre schmerzenden Muskeln zu entspannen. Sie ließ sich ein heißes Bad ein und nachdem der anfängliche Schmerz der Abschürfungen und Schnitte abgeklungen war, machte sich träges Wohlbefinden und Müdigkeit in ihr breit.

Ein Teil ihres Herzens wünschte sich Severus herbei, der sie in die Arme nehmen und sanft streicheln sollte, aber leider waren sie noch nicht wieder so weit. Vages Bedauern machte sich in ihren Gedanken breit, aber gleichzeitig ließ die langsame Entwicklung ihrer Beziehung sie ein wenig hoffen. Vielleicht würde sich ja doch noch alles zu einem besseren Leben für sie beide entwickeln und vielleicht konnten sie irgendwann irgendwo in Frieden leben. Sie seufzte wohlig bei dem Gedanken und schloss die Augen. Wenigstens in ihren Träumen konnte sie seine Hände auf ihrer Haut fühlen und sich vorstellen, dass er sie in seine Arme schloss, tröstete und schützte.

Schließlich verließ sie das Bad und ging in ihr Bett. Einen Moment lang stand sie vor der Tür ihres Zimmers, die Klinke in der Hand und überlegte, ob sie zu Severus gehen sollte. Sie erinnerte sich an sein Zimmer, an das Bett dort und überlegte einen Moment, ob es noch immer so knarrte, wenn man sic zu sehr bewegte. Sie musste bei dem Gedanken lächeln, aber dann fühlte sie sich zu gerädert und beschloss lieber alleine in ihr eigenes Bett zu gehen.

Für alles andere hatten sie später immer noch genug Zeit, dachte sie bei sich, als sie sofort einschlief.

Severus lag in seinem Bett und dachte an Eugenia. Er hatte das Wasser im Bad gehört und sich gedacht, dass sie wohl zur Entspannung in der Wanne liegen würde.

Lange hatte er mit sich gekämpft, ob er zu ihr gehen sollte. Etwas in ihm sehnte sich danach, ihre Nähe zu fühlen, ihre Haut auf seiner zu spüren, aber dann überlegte er sich, dass sie sicherlich sehr schmerzgeplagt sein würde, nach dem, was sie am Tag durchgemacht hatte.

Er beschloss, ihr Ruhe zu gönnen und mit einem kurzen, glücklichen Gedanken daran, sie vielleicht irgendwann wieder in seinen Armen zu halten, schlief er ein.

Er erwachte bei Sonnenaufgang, durch das charakteristische Brennen des dunklen Mals auf seinem Unterarm. Der dunkle Lord rief seine Todesser zu sich und er nahm keine Rücksicht auf die Tageszeit. Er kannte den Ort, an den er gerufen wurde, und so musste er sich nicht aufs Apparieren ins Unbekannte vorbereiten, was im Allgemeinen sehr unangenehm war.

Trotzdem hätte er sich mehr Zeit gewünscht, jetzt, da er glaubte, Eugenia wieder näher zu kommen.

Severus begab sich unverzüglich zu dem Treffpunkt. Allerdings hatte er eine Notiz für Eugenia hinterlassen, wo das Treffen stattfand. Er wusste selber nicht, warum er das getan hatte, aber es war ein ungutes Gefühl gewesen, das ihn beschlichen hatte, als er die Mitteilung über das Treffen bekommen hatte. Die Notiz hatte er für den Fall der Fälle geschrieben, wobei er nicht definieren konnte, was genau der Fall der Fälle war.

Es war schlicht ein besseres Gefühl zu wissen, dass Eugenia ihn finden konnte, wenn sie wach wurde und sich fragte, wo er war.

Auf der Lichtung stand eine große Gruppe Todesser um einen alten Baumstumpf.

Der dunkle Lord saß darauf, er strahlte eine überlegene Lässigkeit aus und seine Stimme klang einschmeichelnd und grausam, als er Snape begrüßte: „Ah, Severus. Komm, komm näher."

Snape trat näher zur Mitte des Kreises und dann bemerkte er, dass zwischen mehreren Todessern Draco lag. Silberne Schnüre fesselten ihn bis zur Bewegungslosigkeit und ein breites, silbern schimmerndes Band verschloss seinen Mund. In seinen Augen loderte Panik.

Snape ahnte, was die Stunde geschlagen hatte und wappnete sich für das Schlimmste.

Voldemort musterte ihn mit seinen Schlangenaugen und ließ seinen Blick dann zwischen Draco und Severus hin und her wandern.

„Ich habe von Deinem Schwur gehört, Severus. Sehr nobel, wirklich sehr nobel." Er lachte hoch und böse.

Snape versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass ihm klar war, was dieser Satz bedeutete.

„Du vermutest richtig, ich hatte ein kleines interessantes Gespräch mit der Mutter. Leider endete es recht abrupt."

Ein paar der anwesenden Todesser lachten.

„Ich schätze, Du weißt, was das für Dich bedeutet, Severus. Du bist intelligent genug, die Konsequenzen zu erkennen. Der Schwur sagt mir, dass Du Dumbledore nicht aus Loyalität zu mir getötet hast, sondern nur, um Dein eigenes, wertloses Leben zu retten.

Nun, welche Ironie, dass das nur ein Aufschub war, nicht wahr?"

Voldemort erhob sich und breitete seine Arme in einer theatralischen Geste aus, als er sich an seine Gefolgsleute wandte: „Aber er hat, aus welchen Motiven auch immer, Dumbledore getötet und das verdient doch eine kleine Belohnung, oder was meint ihr?"

Zuerst wirkten sie ratlos, dann erklang zustimmendes Gemurmel und viele Kapuzen nickten sichtbar, der dunkle Lord hatte euphorisch geklungen und das schrie nach Zustimmung.

Er brachte sie mit einer kurzen Armbewegung zum Schweigen.

„Ich wusste, ihr würdet mir zustimmen, meine Freunde", sagte er mit völlig übertriebener Freundlichkeit in der Stimme.

Dann wandte er sich wieder an Snape.

„Nun, wie könnte Deine Belohnung aussehen?" Er rieb sich in einer gespielten Geste über das Kinn, dann, als hätte er eine plötzliche Eingebung, hob er die Hand.

Er zeigte auf Draco.

„Du wolltest das Leben des Jungen schützen nicht wahr?"

Er lachte ein weiteres Mal.

„Du bekommst eine Wahl als Belohnung für Deinen Dienst, Severus. Die Wahl, ob Du gehen kannst oder der Junge. Aber entscheide Dich schnell, meine Geduld ist begrenzt."

Severus sah den dunklen Lord an. Er schluckte einmal, räusperte sich und sagte dann laut: „Lasst den Jungen gehen."

Voldemort lachte wieder hoch und schrill.

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes lösten sich Dracos Fesseln.

Der blonde Junge sprang auf, drehte sich um und stolperte aus dem Kreis. Sobald er den Rand der Lichtung erreicht hatte, disapparierte er, ohne sich noch ein einziges Mal umzudrehen.

Voldemort musterte Snape kalt.

„Würde ich so etwas wie Bedauern kennen, Severus, dann könnte es mir jetzt fast Leid tun, Deine Künste zu verlieren."

Er drehte sich um, und sagte mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung: „Er gehört Euch. Aber lasst Euch Zeit, ich möchte nicht hören, dass er es leicht hatte." Dann verschwand er.

Einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann kam Bewegung in die Reihen der Todesser und Severus Snape brach unter einer Kaskade von Flüchen zusammen.

Eugenia fand ihn sterbend, alleine auf der Lichtung liegend. Sie kniete sich neben ihn, schloss ihn in die Arme und wiegte ihn sanft. Sehr leise sagte sie die Worte, die sie ihr Leben lang nicht hatte sagen können: „Wenn ich jemals etwas wie Liebe empfunden habe, Sevus, dann für Dich."

Er hustete und dunkles Blut quoll aus seinem Mundwinkel. „Wir haben es vermasselt, Genia, nicht wahr?"

Sie nickte stumm, hielt ihn fest, als er aufhörte zu atmen.

„So wie wir alles in unseren verdammten Leben vermasselt haben, Snape", flüsterte sie und Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht.

**Ende**


End file.
